Rocky Ground
by Yardo87
Summary: It has Romance, Humour, angst, and is a voyage of self discovery for Ron. Can he rise above the views of others and realise he is everything Kim wants and needs? It takes time, and is a tough struggle, but of course he can! K&R... 2nd fanfic, complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hey... so after my first story "I Hope You Know" got such a positive response I thought I would have another go at writing my second KP fanfic. This one is a little bit longer, more complex, not totally sure how long it is going to end up yet, I'll see where it takes me... I hope you enjoy it and review if you'd like to. Again this one centres around Ron and his relationship with Kim and with others. There's plenty of romance, particularly at the end, so stay with it if that's what you like.

Just to make sure, I'm sure you know already, but, anything within "..." is someone speaking, and within '...' is someone thinking.

And I'll own up to the fact that I'm not good at bringing Rufus into stories, so he may not be in much... sorry about that, I know he's a dude.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters mentioned in the following story, all of which are property of Disney.

**Rocky Ground**

Chapter 1: Practice makes perfect, and you sure are

"M... I D... D L E T O N go Middleton!" rang around the Middleton high school Gymnasium as a pyramid of the brightest and finest of Middleton's female seniors erected in its centre. The soft tones of the voices were interrupted only by the sound of sneakers gripping and releasing the polished wooden floor causing relentless screaching... and also the sounds of an easily distractible blonde dude and his knee shaped drum kit "bap bap bap, bad ap a dap bap GO MIDDLETON... wooooh yeah!" Ron stoppable whispered quietly to himself as he frantically beat out a rhythm on his knees with his palms, gently rocking his head back and forth with eyes close and lips clenched, the humming soon accompanied his one man show... "mmm bap mmmmm hmmmm!" he began bopping his shoulders and rocking from left to right. Finally the music that blasted into the gymnasium ceased and so did Ron... only slightly later... about 20 seconds later, but no-one really paid him any attention.

Ron folded his arms and rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, the hard, butt distorting bleachers causing him to reposition slightly. Ron always came to watch the cheer squad finish off their practice session, which went on a little later than football practice, he always had chance to hit the showers and make it back to the bleachers in time to walk his soulmate home. Kim and the rest of the squad were busy in preparation for the cheer squad nationals in around a months' time. Ron watched on as the aforementioned young lady jumped down from the summit of the pyramid, looked up to his usual spot of row 4, mid way along, (directly underneath the mad dog poster, a spot Ron had decided was officially his own as it had a symbol of Ron-ness above it and he had added his own below- he had scratched the words "K4R4LIFE" in the foot well) and gave him a beaming smile, and a gentle finger bending wave, Ron replied with a left eyed wink (he had been practicing this a lot lately) and leaned back... where there was no back rest and he fell backwards, his special "Ron Position" on the bleachers was now only accommodating a pair of sneakered feet pointing upward.

Kim hadn't noticed Ron's tumble and went into the huddle as the next routine was planned out. Ron struggled back up into position and gently poked Rufus in his belly as he was flat out on his back in fits of giggles at Ron's accident. Ron brushed the sleeves of his purple football shirt off and repositioned himself exactly as he was previously, just in case Kim looked up again. He watched as Kim took a sip from her drinks bottle whilst placing her left hand onto her exposed hip, "look at her Rufus... she's so gorgeous. Did you see the way she descended from that pyramid... when she moves it's like poetry huh?... not sure _why_ it's like poetry but I've heard people say it before..." Ron said, Rufus jus glanced from the gym floor back up to Ron and said "nuuur hot!" Ron looked down at his feet, "she sure is buddy, she sure... HEY a quarter!" he reached down to pick up the glistening silver disc and began tossing it with his thumb and index finger... "ok... heads, Kim loves me and we're gonna be together forever or tales, she loves me, we'll be together forever andddd we can hit Bueno Nacho on the way home... I'm starvin'..." "Nachos!" exclaimed Rufus as Ron flipped the quarter into the air... he caught it, pressed it against the back of his left hand and lifted his right hand to reveal the coin, tales side up... "booyah!... naco time baby!"

On the row behind Ron sat a bunch of the Middleton Basketball squad, they had only recently taken their seats waiting for the use of the court after the cheer squad had finished. "they're all so hot man... which one you like best?" said one to the other... "mmmm it's a tough one... gotta be between Bonnie and that Kim... never been a fan of red heads but I think she could turn me!" Ron heard the ending of the last comment, instinctively he knew it was about Kim, she was the only 1 there with red hair and well, she was in his eyes the best looking girl in the bunch, so guys often did get drawn to her when they watched the cheer squad work it. "She's well taken though dude... Stoppable is 1 lucky dawg... I don't know why she's into him though, he's such a dork!" Ron suddenly went cold at hearing that, all his blood rushed to his feet... 'don't let them talk about you like that... say sumthin'!... ok let them say it, they might be big... but they said things about Kim too, disrespectful things... you can't let that ly...' Ron took his own advice and with fire in his eyes swivelled on his spot only for the flames to be doused by the sight of four of his buds from his history class... "we knew it was you dufus!" said Carl as he chuckled... "how's it goin' man? Your lady lookin good out there huh?" Ron sat back down and smiled... "Hey guys... yeah, she's certainly one of a kind, she moves like poetry" "huh?" replied Carl... "no, I don't know either, but sounds like a compliment..." Ron replied.

"So... tell us then R... how do you get with such a chick?" asked Carl as all 4 of the guys stared at Ron as though they were in awe... "well..." Ron cleared his throat... "...because I am what I is I guess..." the 4 guys stared blankly at eachother. Then Taylor, the captain of the squad continued... "yeah but err... what exactly is you? I mean... what do you have on offer? No disrespect dude but I mean, you're hardly a tanned volcano in terms of hotness and you don't exactly lead the way in history class..." Carl shot him a short jab to the ribs but Taylor immediately defended "I'm just saying... I don't know how you do it" Ron pondered for a moment, what exactly did he have to offer? I mean what he said was true, he had no major brainage and when it came to looks he was hardly a mastermind. Maybe his best approach was to reverse the question... "what do you guys offer?" the 4 of them looked at eachother, then Taylor answered, "girls love an athlete man... I compete in so many sports I find time for little else, but it pays off with this bod! That's what girls want man, hotness, popularity, strength... protection..., that's what once got me a date with Miss Rockwaller over there" he displayed a patronising grin and the other 3 followed suit. ' yeah... you and Bon Bon seem a perfect match' Ron gritted his teeth slightly "well... Kim hasn't ever said she wants that sort of thing... we are strong because of how well we know eachother I guess... I mean I don't just like the girl guys... I love her, I'd die for her... heck I may even kill for her... and when you got a bond like that thats all that counts..." "pffft come on man! Look, you may think that, she may think that, but this is high school dude! What you and your girl think don't matter, it's how you look to everyone else, and believe me, when she's down there, in that crowd of honeys like she is now, she's wishing she could tell them all about her athletic, hot guy who's waiting to take her home in his ride... not some guy she knows well who rides a scooter.. dya dig?" finished Taylor. Ron looked down at his feet but his spirits were soon lifted, "Ronnnnnn! Come on you, practice is over!" "comin' KP" he replied... "I'll err... see you tomorrow guys" and with that Ron clambered down to the floor. Rufus stuck out his tongue, blew a prolonged raspberry out at the 4 guys and scurried after his owner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Time for research

Ron and Kim walked out of the gymnasium arm in arm to Ron's awaiting scooter. "So what did you think? It's coming on quite well huh? The pyramids are a bit old school but the crowd always love them..." Ron glanced at her and then back forward... "they look great as long as you're on top KP... on top is where you belong" 'and you don't want anyone dragging you down' he thought, despite his smooth compliment delivery, Ron didn't follow it with his usual smile or kiss, he just kept staring ahead... "aaaaw you're so sweet... how did football go anyway Mr all star running back? Did you do me proud?" she gazed at him lovingly, which made Ron brake from his trance... "It went well... the usual dodging, jumping and running..." said Ron "you're too modest ya know, I never knew you were so athletic hun... the fact that you're on the football team really gets to Bonnie you know... girls just can't resist the athletic type... me included" and Kim leaned forward and gave Ron a long lingering kiss on his cheek. Ron's chest tightened... 'athletes... strength, protection, it's what all girls want... including you' he thought to himself. "you're err... not with me for my brains then huh?" he tried to hide his angst with humour, "anyone who invents the naco is wise enough for me Mr Stoppable" and she smiled as she gripped his hand tighter. 'so you don't care about brains... guess that's one advantage for me...'.

After a quiet ride home, Ron dropped Kim back at her door. He had decided against a Bueno Nacho visit as he wasn't in the necessary state of mind. Kim climbed off the back of the scooter and slipped off her helmet, she was expecting Ron to be doing the same in preparation for coming into her house, instead he just sat and turned the engine off. "err... Ron... are you coming in? It's meatloaf night and I think Mom is expecting you to stay... and I was expecting it too" she extended her arm out and touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry KP... I have a lot of homework to do and I think I'll ice down my knees after today's session... is that ok?" Ron said all of this slowly, purposefully without looking up at Kim... after finishing he chanced a look up to see Kim standing there looking confused but she seemed happy. "Sure that's ok... I was just sorta hoping you would stay a bit longer, we didn't talk much after school today and... I missed you." 'look at her... she does love you, you don't need to change for her... we should have gone to Bueno Nacho, oh shut up stomach!' then a voice entered Ron's head 'this is high school... it's how you look to everyone else that counts' Ron looked down again, "I'm sorry KP, I have to go... I love you, see you tomorrow" He leaned forward and touched his lips to Kim's but there was little feeling in it, Kim didn't even have chance to offer anything back. "I love..." but before she could finish her most cherished statement, Ron was roaring out of the driveway.

As soon as Ron entered his house, he threw his school bag onto the floor and headed for his living room... toward his trusted couch where he had learnt so much and discovered himself on many occasions... he sat down, kicked off his sneakers and before the smell of his socks could deter him, he closed his eyes and began to evaluate his day. 'You didn't even stay and give her a proper kiss goodbye. But it was outdoors in public, and you have to remember that when people watch, they judge, judging all the time... it's about what others think, she has a reputation, she's a cheerleader, a genius... heck she's a heroine... and you... you're hungry, need snackage!' and with his thoughts reverting back to his empty stomach Ron dashed for the kitchen to grab some food. Ten minutes later, and two peanut butter sandwiches later, Ron was back at the couch, 'she likes athletes, it's what girls want so Taylor says... man he's such a jerk, you shouldn't listen to him... but then, what he said was right, athletes, hotties, protection, it's what girls need, and Kim is no different. Our relationship is stronger than ever, but would it be if I never made the Football team? Course it would... she loves me for me... but wait, its not about what she thinks... is it? Oh god, why am I so dense! Bottom line, you need to get stronger and more protective, and through sports would be perfect... cover 2 nacos with one pack of Diablo sauce... get strong, be an athlete, be an example of the perfect bf for my perfect gf. Ok... good plan... now how do I do it?... don't ask me.. maybe TV knows!' and with that Ron clicked on the TV.

The sports channels were Ron's first target, 'I need a sport that is about strength, endurance and strength... Oh wait I said that... something that is gonna build me up, and something I can show other people and make them proud, Kim proud, and keep Kim's status intact. Easy... right?' Ron scoured the various sport channels but there was little to choose from, he needed something glamorous that wouldn't take long to master and would make him tough, protective... like a girl needs, even if she is a world saving beauty. 3 hours later, and nothing. All the sports on show were either too team based, too time consuming to learn or generally pointless 'hmm fishing isn't really what I'm after here'. It was time to give up the search until tomorrow. He grabbed the TV guide and looked for something to watch while he ate his dinner. "Rocky I, an underdog story in which Sylvester Stallone plays a no hope loser from the rough streets of Philadelphia and gets a million to 1 shot at being world heavyweight boxing champion which he accepts in order to discover himself and prove his true potential (1976)" 'jeeeeze, boring! So a guy goes from a zero to hero through sport, where is the deal, I mea...' and then his brain went silent and realisation hit him. 'boxing... strength, endurance... hitting people... protection! Yeah, that would be perfect!... I'd be buff, strong, people would respect me or I'd knock them out... well, I'd look as if I could do anyway... and Kim would be so impressed, finally I could be the one who round houses foes instead of standing by watching as she does, BADICAL. Who would need MMP, I'd be naturally unstoppable Stoppable! Internet... I need to get on and find somewhere to start training! Oh actually, dinner 1st'

Ron pushed up off the sofa and headed for the main staircase when suddenly he heard "beeeep beeeep, beeeep beeeeep" it was his cell phone. He picked it up to see the display lit with "new message received, Kim" he moved his thumb to the read logo and the message came up, "Hope u r ok Ron, u seemed 'off' b4, hope everything is cool. Plz tell me if not. Miss and Love u, c u 2morro. Kim xx" Ron suddenly remembered his swift exit he made from his lover's side earlier, and his heart fell to his heels. He hit reply, "I'm sorry about b4 KP, but everything is fine, can't w8 2 c u 2morro, luv you too, gdnight. Ron xxx" he hit send and walked slowly over to the window and looked out into the night sky, 'It's time to make the change KP, for you, for us. I can do this, and I will' he reached out and touched the cold glass before bringing his hand back toward his face and clenching it into a tight fist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Eye of the Kitten

A clump of soft pink rodent flopped lazily across a freckled pale face. A face that accommodated two small brown eyes that gently flickered open to the harshness of daylight... and pink rodent flesh. "Rufus... umph dude personal space!" Rufus gently eased himself up and jumped off Ron onto the bed "shnick.. sleep!" he moaned before curling up on the soft undisturbed quilt. Undisturbed, due to the fact that its regular occupant had slept in his swivel desk chair. Ron lazily lifted his right wrist up to his half open eyes... '7:45am... hmmm must be morning...' "OH MAN I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! And Kim!" He shot up out of his seat and clipped his desk with his hip. His computer monitor rocked back gently and in Ron's haste to grab it, he moved his mouse which transferred the display from him and Kim stood by their replica of Snowman Hank from last Christmas (which had been his screen saver ever since), to the homepage of RingKing boxing academy. Ron had been awake until the early hours collecting information about local boxing academies in the Middleton area which he could visit and possibly become a member to help him hone some boxing skills and ultimately, help him develop into a solid chunk of Ron-man that would enable Kim to feel proud of him and maintain her rep as well as improving his own in the eyes of the corridor jury. Ron frantically noted down the address, shoved it into his school bag and ran to the bathroom to get set for school and for meeting Kim at 8am to walk her to school. Whilst the hot water of the shower speared his back from above, Ron began to think about his day ahead, 'think I'll grab her some flowers too, still, she'll understand my reasons for leaving so soon when I tell her I'm gonna become a ripped tanned volcano hottie! Or somethin' like that... Maybe I should keep it a secret... and then one day when we're on a mission and I give a mean right hook to Killigan's chunky bearded chin, I'll explain it to her then... she'll be so impressed, finally I'll be the guy she secretly always wanted!' and with that he flicked his head back and began to massage the soapy lava into his scalp... "Risin' up, back on the streeeeet..."

Ron arrived at Kim's door just after 8... but as it happens, she wasn't quite ready either. Kim herself had decided to stay up a little later than planned, she was unhappy with the end to one of the cheer squad's routines and it needed serious tweaking before the cheer finals in just under a month's time. Ron knocked the door and was greeted by Jim and Tim who were on their way out... "Hey Ron..." said Tim, "You look like you've slept well" continued Jim. "Yeah.. haha... bit of late night surfing" Said Ron as he let out a yawn that any hippopotamus would be proud of, as his mouth returned to regular size, he noticed Jim and Tim stood there holding their palms to their mouths attempting to stifle their giggles... "Hey! It wasn't those sort of sites!" Jim and Tim ignored Ron's protest and just shrugged past him out the door "whatever... later Ron!" and with a giggle, the two boys proceeded off to school. Ron wandered into the house and began walking up the stair case... "Kim... are you up here?" a loud crash emanated from Kim's room in the loft... "yeah... come on up!" Ron bounced up the stairs and flung the door open to find Kim stood by her closet surrounded by piles of Club Banana's finest gear. Kim stood in the centre with her housecoat on and a towel wrapped tightly around her hair. "guess you woke up late too huh?" Ron asked with a huge grin on his face. He always liked hugging Kim when she had her fluffy housecoat on, it was always so soft and warm and Kim looked so cute in it, plus she always smelt of mangoes after the shower "yeah... I was working on the cheer routine and arrrrrgggggh I have nothing to wear!" Kim cried out as she flung a blouse aggressively to the floor. Ron eased his way over and gently placed his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, "you could wear you're housecoat, you always look so hot in that" and he placed a big kiss on her left cheek. "Good morning baby" Kim said as she sank into his embrace "I'm sooooooo tired" she muttered as she buried her head into his chest and closed her eyes, "It's hard to tell you've not slept much KP, you look as pretty as ever, and for a pretty lady, some pretty flowers" and he reached into his back pack and pulled out a bunch of white roses. "Oh Ron.. they're beautiful, thankyou" and she softly put her lips to his. "they're an apology really, I'm sorry how I just left yesterday, I had some things to do at home but they're sorted now, everything is cool and we, my lady, are gonna have a great day at school today" he said... "its fine babe, as long as you're ok. Not so sure the day is gonna be that great, history test this afternoon and I never got chance to revise last night with all cheer squad planning" Ron suddenly felt a chill slither down his spine... 'OH HAIRY CHEESE! I didn't revise either...' "I'm sure you'll be fine KP, call on your Kimness." He said. She planted a big kiss on his nose in acknowledgement and then grabbed her school bag, "come on then, let's get going" and she grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him towards the door... "errr... KP, much as you do indeed look great in that... I was being sarcastic when I said you should go out in it" "riiiiiight, getting dressed first... meet you downstairs in 5!" and Kim sprang back towards her closet as Ron made his way downstairs. 'wrath of the Barkin.. here I come...' he thought.

The school day went by with minimal issues, true to form Kim aced the test and Ron got his usual C. Cheer practice was cancelled due to the Gymnasium floor being polished so Kim and Ron were able to leave earlier then they had lately and decided to call in at Bueno Nacho on the way home. They decided to take advantage of eachother's company as much as possible as Kim was babysitting the Walker kids later on that evening. "So you never really said before... why did you leave so quickly yesterday? Am I allowed to know?" Ron eagerly fought with disobedient stringy cheese dangled from his triangular snack as he looked up at Kim, 'Don't lie to her... just don't let on about the boxing thing, remember, its a surprise... wet her appetite for it though... god this cheese is going everywhere, can't it see I wanna eat it! She looks concerned... answer her' "well, I've decided that mmmmmm, oooh, sorry, cheese issues... I've decided that, I want to, mmmmm umph chomp, work on my personal fitness..." Kim put her slurpster down and glared at Ron. "personal fitness? Well, that's great Ron but, why do you feel the need to?" Kim replied. "Y'know, just wanna be more effective on the ball field, feel a little better... not easy keepin' up with you y'know" Kim smiled at Ron's answer. "well, if it's what you want Ronnie I'll support you, you know that. Sounds like you doing it for the right reasons, just be careful ok, don't overdo it." And she placed her hand over his cheese stained fingers that were taking a break on the table. "Thanks KP, I will" as he shoved another nacho into his mouth. Somehow, Kim was sure taking it easy wouldn't be too hard for Ron, but she was proud of his commitment to his health.

Later that evening...

After leaving Bueno Nacho, Ron had given Kim a lift back home and after a long kiss and cuddle on her doorstep, had left her to get ready to head over to the Walker house. Ron had a mission of his own tonight, he needed to head over to south Middleton to 74-75 Dayger Avenue, the site of RingKing boxing academy. After a few detours and stopping off at a couple of gas stations (it was actually the same gas station that he had just happened to call in to twice) he finally parked the scooter near the sidewalk and looked up at the building 'well if the RINGKING sign above the door and the boxing glove shaped open sign are anything to go by, this must be it... real dump though... but like Kim always says, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover... I hope she's doing ok with the kids, feel kinda bad not offering to sit with her but at least I let her take Rufus to keep the kids entertained.' Ron approached the door and stepped inside. In front of him was a wooden desk sat behind a cut out square in the wall. At the desk sat a middle aged woman with dark hair and glasses who sat scribbling away at a piece of paper while holding the phone to her ear "so that's 3 for the junior class, 6pm Tuesday night? Ok sir, thank you, bye now" she put the phone back on the receiver. "Can I help you sir?... err, sir... can I help you?" Ron didn't hear, he was totally fixated on the range of shimmering golden belts and trophies that adorned the surrounding walls. "sir... hello? Can I help you?" Ron snapped out of his daydream of seeing himself stood in the centre of a ring, Kim clutching his side with tears in her eyes as he held a belt above his head, "err... sorry, yeah, I'm interested in joining... y'know, learning how to box" The woman smiled warmly, "certainly sir, you've come to the right place. Our usual practice is to give new potential members a tour of the facilities before the pay and agree to our membership terms... would you like to follow me?" "sure" replied Ron as he followed the woman up a set of stairs to the left of her office, he never once let his eyes drift from the wall on his way up as photos and awards sprang out to his eye line as he walked. "Through here is our personal training room, we have a range of fitness facilities as well as the traditional punching bags, medicine balls and practice rings..." "wow... so much stuff... bad-i-cal... OH MY GOD you have a rowing machine! Man I always wanted a go on one of them, with the pulling and the sliding..." The woman laughed, "well, with our membership you have access to all of our facilities, Mr. Err?.." "Oh Stoppable... Ron Stoppable". "Ah... Mr Stoppable, well come on, I'll introduce you to the owner" Ron followed her over to a practice ring positioned in the corner of the room, a huge man with a grey moustache and sweat soaked vest and shiny tracksuit leaned against the ring angle with a stopwatch watching two young guys in vests and shorts with big padded red gloves and head gear jump and move back and forth before delivering jabs... "KEEP YOUR HANDS UP LAD! Now move... jab and duck, keep moving...NOT TO THERE!" The woman approached him and tapped him on the shoulder "erm, Mr. Gordon, this is Ron Stoppable... he's interested in joining us" and she held out her right arm at Ron who stood, hands in pockets and bottom lip sucked in. "ALRIGHT BOYS that's enough for now, hit the showers... about the only thing you look capable of hitting at the moment" Ron let out a slight snigger but the huge man gave him a look as if to say 'don't laugh unless I give you permission corporal!'.

"So... you wanna join RingKing huh? Don't take this wrong son, but you don't really look the fighting type, you ever boxed before?" Ron shuffled his feet as he looked down 'Don't tell him you know any monkey Kung Fu or have a fully trained ninja skilled girlfriend...' "err... no sir, you see... err... I just wanna get stronger and be more athletic... high school image thing" Ron cringed at his last statement, the man stared at him as if he had been slapped in the face, he clearly took fitness and boxing very seriously, although he looked like he took burgers even more to heart. "I see... wel..." "RON! Ronnie S! Duuuuuuude what's up?" the man was interrupted as one of the fighters from previously came running over, dripping with sweat and holding a blue saliva soaked gum shield in his left glove. Ron knew who it was straight away, "Taylor... hey man... so this is one of the sports you do huh?" "Hell yeah my man! Nothing gets the chicks more pumped than a ripped fighting machine!" said Taylor as he threw his gum shield into a bucket. 'Kim would find that so gorchy... cool shot though!' thought Ron. "I guess you two know eachother then?" asked the grey haired chunk, "yeah... oh sorry, Ron this is my Dad Bruce, he owns the academy... and trained me since I was 8. Me and Ron are at the same high school dad" Ron somehow now felt more comfortable about the big man but wasn't about to show it. And if the man felt any more comfy towards him, he wasn't showing it either. "Right, well, show him around a bit, get him some kit and if he wants he can start right away." Ron went cold "Oh erm, I wasn't gonna start right away you see I think I best talk to my girl..." "ARE YOU SERIOUS ABOUT GETTING FIT AND BEING A BOXER BOY?!" Stormed the man. Ron felt as if he was suddenly two feet tall. "well, fit yes but..." "Come on Ron, we won't work you too hard, we'll just get you used to the ropes... so to speak" said Taylor. The woman was back off to her office and Ron was now being glared at by both guys and ten or so other members wondering what his next move would be. "Ok I guess, where can I change?" a few sniggers revolved around the room but Taylor placed his arm around him and walked him to the changing rooms, "Don't look so worried. Dude don't be bothered what Kim will think, she'll be over the moon when she sees you've finally taken the next step and become a man, we gonna take away the eye of the kitten, and give you the eye of the tiger man... eye of the tiger." As the sound of his latest favourite tune reverberated around his head, Ron headed to a cubicle armed with a vest and a pair of shorts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Let's get ready to rumble

Ron stepped out into the training area. The shorts were a great fit but the vest was a little tight, It clung to Ron's small chest and highlighted the fact that he wasn't the most well built senior, in fact he was more the shape of a middle schooler. Once again a smattering of giggles filled the room as he stepped out but Taylor was there waiting, "alright, pipe down you lot! Ok Ron, my dad has sorted out your membership, you're on the gold scheme my man, which means that in a month's time, you're gonna be in the shape of your life!... oh and you'll attend here 6 times a week, to make the cost worthwhile... we close on a Sunday." Ron's jaw hit the floor along with his heart and soul... and his whole body would have followed too if no-one was looking. "si... si... six times a week? For a MONTH?" "yep... great isn't it? We gonna be getting to know each other quite well you and me Stoppable, me and my dad have a little wager on your success, so do me proud!" Just hearing that statement made Ron whince and feel even flatter inside. That was what Kim always told him, and she would not be proud at all knowing she couldn't see him much away from school for a while... it was going to kill him too, but in the long run, he knew building himself up and becoming a more popular, well built dude was what she wanted... Taylor had said so, and she had confirmed it too... sort of.

"Ok Ron, here's the deal, I'm going to give you your own space in the area, you can train on whatever apparatus you like, train as late as you like, or I demand... whatever comes first... and we're gonna get you in fighting shape, in the ring, and out, you gonna need fighting skills dude to fight off all the honeys bro... you with me?" Ron wasn't paying attention, he was holding the waist band of the shorts away from his waist and staring down at them confused, "who was last to wear these man? They stink!... and ewwww ewwwwwwwww stained crotch STAINED CROTCH!"... "I'll take that as yes then..." Taylor replied with a shake of his head as he turned.

"K Ron... eyes on me... do you know what this is?" Taylor held out a length of thin rope with two elastic straps at each end. "err... is that a skipping rope? I seem to remember Kim having one of tho..." "WOOOOAH time out Stoppable." Taylor interrupted, "Look around... do you see any females in this room... no... this is a female free zone... and do you know why? Because women make fighters weak and soft. You don't want that any more Stoppable, you've been that way too long... there will be no mention of _her_ anymore, and you will have minimal time for being with her for the next few weeks until we get you into shape, this is for you as much as her y'know... focus..." Ron stared from the rope up to its keeper. 'No females in here huh? Looking at this bunch I'd have to beg to differ... He still hasn't confirmed that it's a skipping rope. Wait a second... I'm not soft and weak... Kim makes me strong and fearless, I can't even mention her name? This bites...' "Ok... I won't mention her but as this space is MINE and I can do as I wish with it, surely putting a pic up of Kim would be ok yeah? Inspiration and all..." Taylor stared at Ron disgruntled. "yeah... Ok, it is your space afterall, nothing too big though... these guys don't need no distractions" Ron smiled contently "1 sec!", he ran back to the changing room, grabbed his wallet out of his pants pocket and reached inside it to get out a small photograph of his beloved KP, it was a photograph taken of her on her 15th birthday, Ron always loved it and carried it with him since, even before they got together officially. He wasn't sure if Kim knew he had it but she had never said anything about it not being in her scrap book. Ron raced back into the training room, jogged to his corner of the gym, and pinned the picture to the wall. "So err... is it a skipping rope? And if so, what has that got to do with me?" Ron asked as he turned to see Taylor roll his eyes before continuing. "Correct R... and it is soon to become your most cherished possession. Everyday when you enter this academy, after changing, you will take this skipping rope and use it for 15 minutes of solid skipping. You will count in your head how many times your feet touch the floor and each day you will try to beat that record within the 15 minutes... clear?" Ron screwed up his nose "skippin'? Oh man that's such a girls thing! I thought we were making me into more of a man?" and he scratched his forehead with his left index finger. Taylor immediately replied "Boxing is 70 foot work Stoppable... The best way to make you light on your feet and improve your leg strength is through doing this, now take it and GO! You're 15 mins for today starts now" He thrust the rope to Ron's chest, he took it and frantically slipped the elastic hand holds over his hands. He flipped the rope over his head and then swung it forward down to his feet and jumped over it... he got into a rhythm and continued for around 30 seconds before his panting and heart rate became too much of a distraction and he fell to his knees clutching his chest. "you... ex... pect me... to do this... for... 15 MINUTES?!" "Correct again R... you're learning... NOW GET SKIPPIN', I've stopped the clock" Ron clambered back to his feet... his training had officially begun, despite the pain, making Kim happy was worth it.

Kim was just finishing her stint at babysitting for the night, she tucked the two Walker children into bed and made her way downstairs with Rufus on her shoulder. "that wasn't too bad huh Rufus? They're good kids, and therefore, you shouldn't be corrupting them with your blowing water between your teeth antics mister" and she tapped him on his nose with her index finger as Rufus let out a little chuckle. "I hope Ron's been ok, haven't even found time to text him tonight, still he hasn't text me either by the looks of my display. Guess I'll see him later when he comes to get you." Rufus nodded and chirped "yep". Just then the front door of the Walker house opened, it was Mr and Mrs Walker returning home, they handed Kim her fee and thanked her for a great job before Mr Walker returned her and Rufus home.

Ron wearily stepped out of the academy after his first session... he hadn't intended it to be his first session but it soon became it... overall though he hadn't been worked too hard. Not by Taylor's standards anyway. 15 minutes of solid skipping... except for the 6 or 7 impromptu rest breaks in between and then 30 reps with each arm on the 10kg dumbbells. Things were going to get tougher, but the pace was already a little high for Ron. He made his way onto the scooter which luckily didn't require him to lift his lead-like legs too high and after fitting his helmet he made his way back towards his home. He reached his house and on complete autopilot clambered to his room after saying goodnight to his parents and flopped down onto his bed. Minimal sleep the night before and his work out were catching up quickly before memories of waking up that morning hit him like a bucket of iced water "Rufus... He's still at Kim's... oh god I'll have to call her! How could I forget that? He said I couldn't talk about Kim he didn't say I should forget her!" He lazily stretched his arm over to his bedside table and lifted the receiver before pressing the last number redial button... him and Kim spoke so often on the phone since their relationship advanced that this was always the fastest way to call her.

"Hello... Ron?" Kim answered

"Hey you... everything ok?"

"Yeah fine Ron but erm... its 10:30... when are you coming to get Rufus?"

"Well... you see I... I sorta forgot to come and get him on my way back from the gym, I'm sorry KP I'm beat... turns out that my membership meant I had to start tonight. And... well, I have to go quite often to make it worthwhile... I'm sorry KP but don't worry I will make plenty of time for you I promise!"

Kim went silent for a moment but then continued...

"why do you sound nervous? When you said quite often you went all quiet..."

Ron closed his eyes...

"They want me to go six days a week... please don't shout, I know it's a lot but it will be worthwhile... and I've sorta paid now too."

Kim let out a heavy sigh "Ok... we can still be together at school and things... It won't be forever... will it?"

"Of course not KP... just for about a month... and then I'll take out a less expensive membership package and spend every waking moment with you. Can I leave Rufus in your safe, soft, cute hands for tonight and get him back at school tomorrow?"

Kim smiled "sure... smoothie... sleep well, see you in the morning... I love you Ron"

"Love you too badical babe... see you tomorrow"

The two teens then said "bye" in chorus and Kim just had enough time to say "JINX... you owe me a soda" before the receivers were put down. She lay back on her bed and looked over to Rufus who was stood on his back legs on the desk. She saw the glum look in his eyes and gave his head a gentle pat, "yeah... I wish he was here too Rufus" "uh huh uh huh... miss Ron" Rufus replied before Kim picked up her note pad and mentally rehearsed each stage of the cheer squad routine. 'Babysitting went fine thanks Ron yeah... bless him, he's so wrapped up in his pet... and his new hobby. I'll give him a week before he ditches it for a grande size naco' and she smiled as she shook her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cheer Fears

The following two weeks seemed to fly by. Both Kim and Ron had many things occupying their minds, not least of all each other, but mostly, Kim was enwrapped in the pressure and relentless practice of the cheer finals preparation while Ron's "focus" was on building himself up and becoming the perfect example of a cheerleader's other half. Due to the rapid changes in the two teens busy schedules, apart from the occasional mission (which were currently restricted to strictly small time due to Kim's school and cheer squad commitments) the pair had barely seen eachother away from school. Ron would occasionally head over to Kim's after the academy but his visits were often short as he was often tired and he was pretty poor company when he was tired. Physical contact was often low also as Ron would often complain of sore arms so the couple were restricted to kissing and holding hands. He was sore, that was true, but it was also the fact that he was trying to stay focussed on his mission of getting stronger and more manly for her, it was a case of the ends justifying the means for the time being, and Kim would understand and be grateful in the long run... it didn't stop him feeling guilty and a sense of longing whenever Kim would sit up close to him. Sunday's were the only really free days where the two could be together and catch up but unfortunately, Sundays had always been held as family days where Ron would spend all day with his parents and Kim would do the same with hers so those days were simply limited to lengthy phone conversation... but that just wasn't the same. When they weren't busy, they were miserable. Kim missed the long silly chats and the quiet intimate moments and Ron missed Kim's scent and the social dates with her, such as Bueno Nacho where he hadn't attended once in the last fortnight at all. "It's Bueno No-No from now on Stoppable" Taylor had told him, and Ron feared that his and Kim's special place in the restaurant was going to be lost when he next visited.

It was Wednesday, just under three weeks until the cheer nationals and as was normal, straight after school was over, the Middleton cheer squad were in the school gymnasium for a couple of hours of relentless rehearsal. Kim, along with Bonnie, Tara, Megan, and the rest of the 8 girl squad were hard it, but there was something missing. The squad met 3 times a week, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. The football squad had practice every Monday and Wednesday but were free on a Friday, at least the majority of the squad were. Ron would always, without fail, be in the bleachers to support his beloved and watch her do her thing. On Mondays and Wednesdays he would miss the majority of their practice as he was out on the field with the rest of his team, but he would always make it in time to see the grand finale... the pyramid. Fridays, he would stay back after school and watch the whole two hours of rehearsal, and never once complain, just sit, tap along to the music and watch in awe of his beautiful girlfriend from his usual bleacher spot. But today... was different. Ron wasn't there. Kim anxiously looked at her watch, it was after 4:30pm, and Ron was ALWAYS there by then. Monday he had made it, and although since beginning his new health and fitness drive he had to dash off to the "gym" after dropping Kim back at her place, he still always came to watch. He had mentioned nothing during the day about having to miss practice or going home early. Kim stared over at the door. 'where are you Ron? I hope he's alright... maybe I could ask Wade to check on him...' her train of thought was disrupted however by Bonnie screaming at her, "K... err Practice? Helloooo? Those cheer finals arn't gonna win themselvesssss!" Practice was as intense as ever, the strain of the competition was getting to all the girls and Kim was no exception, she could do without the added distractions. She ran through the routine as best she could but she was scrappy and she knew she was letting the others down. Just where was he... she stared up at row 4, directly under the Mad Dog poster and saw empty space. She began to feel tears well up in her eyes.

It was just over two weeks since Ron had joined the RingKing boxing academy, over the last two weeks he had attended the academy over twelve times and his record of floor touches in fifteen minutes on a skipping rope was steadily increasing each day. He had worked his way up to bench pressing over 80kg and his muscles in his arms, chest, thighs and across his stomach were showing the results of his hard work. His right hook was generally improving but there was something missing... he had been working hard on the bag but Taylor wasn't satisfied and moved him to gentle sparring in the practice ring. On this day though, Ron's training session had stepped up a notch.

24 hours earlier...

Ron had just completed his session on the skipping rope and was strapping on his gloves and head gear in preparation of some work in the practice ring. Before he stepped in however, Taylor approached his personal zone and put an arm around his shoulder. "How you feeling Stoppable? Bod's coming along well huh? Starting to see some shape in those limbs." Ron looked at him with a look of apprehension in his eyes 'is he comin' on to me?' just to be sure he moved away from Taylor's hold and began a few warm up stretches, "yeah... these arms stadium rock... it's a shame they feel so heavy after a session or I could show them off better to Ki... I mean, I could, y'know... have... arms" and he giggled nervously. "yeah... you doin' great Stoppable, reaaaaaal great" 'he is... he is comin' on to me...' "I got something to tell you Stoppable..." Taylor continued... 'Oh no, oh no... he's gonna ask me out, I thought he said he did sports for honeys... what do I do?... Why arn't you here at my side Kim... then again, why arn't I at yours?' "...I've got you your first fight, and it's next Saturday... nothing major just a, y'know, warm up fight against a weak opponent... how psyched are you?" Ron stood, with arms limp at his side... he felt he was about to faint but male pride took over and he kept himself upright... "f...fi...fight... next sat...urday... as in... 10 days from now..." "Yeah... you can say that thing you say when you beat your skip record now if you like... woohah is it or something like that?" "err... Booyah..." Ron replied. "Yeah that's the spirit! Now come on dude, me and dad have a wager on you winnin' so we need you in shape boy, let's get to work on that right hook before we send you to the 100k bar!... oh and you're gonna need to get here earlier for your sessions... no extra cost, just be here for half 3 each day, straight after school... we'll give you until half 4 on Mondays and Wednesdays... I got B-Ball you have Football, I know the deal" without considering the consequences of accepting, Ron just nodded and headed under the middle rope, his watching of Kim's cheer practice was for the time being over.

Back to the present...

Kim was still trying to regain her focus but she couldn't take her eyes off the door and the empty space in the bleachers. Fear, sadness and anger all ran through Kim's head and she felt empty and drained, with nothing to lift her spirits. Practice was coming to a close, she was going to have to face a long lonely walk home in the rain and had no idea where her soulmate was. She felt totally depressed. She did all she could to muster her smile as she always did when she performed, it was coming to the end of the routine and she had to ascend to the summit of the prettiest pyramid in all of the USA. She made her way up after being propelled by Tara and Megan and stood aloft the 8 girl statue, she held her arms out for balance when she looked over at the door of the gym and saw it begin to open... fire and energy rushed threw her vains and she felt her heart brighten... only for the lights of her soul to be doubted by the site of the janitor entering the gym... she suddenly lost her balance as tiredness and the stress of an uncontrollable heart rate overcame her and she fell from the top of the pyramid, crashing fortunately onto the square gymnastic foam mat that was placed around the girls in case of such an accident. As soon as she hit the mat she bounced up onto her feet and grabbed her bags and gear from the bleacher it was resting on... "Kim... what are you doing?" sniped Bonnie... "I'm out... I'm sorry girls but it's over, you deserve better than me, I'm worn out... tell Jenny she's in the squad for the finals... good luck in Denver" and as tears began to stream from her eyes, Kim ran out the door and headed into the pouring down rain on her way home with no protection from the elements other than a minimalist lycra cheerleaders uniform.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Eye of the Lie-ger

Kim made her way into her house, dripping wet, her eyeliner streaming down her cheeks blemished from tears and rain water. She threw her bag down and ran up to her room. The house was completely empty, and loneliness and emptiness was something Kim was getting all too familiar with. She sat on the edge of her bed and grabbed the Kimminucator in an attempt to make contact with Ron, and if that failed, contact with Wade so that he could tell her precisely where he was. 'he never misses practice... heck I don't mind if he doesn't want to come... I'd be disappointed but he has his own life... why would he not tell me... this is so not like Ron...' and she brought her head down and cupped her face with her hands as she burst into uncontrollable crying fit. "beep be beep, beep be beep" emanated from the kimmunicator, she had a text message, "New message, Ron, read now?" immediately she pulled her hair back out of her eyes and flicked it back over her head before hitting the read now button with her thumb. "Hi Kim, gonna b l8 home so probably won't get 2 c u. Major fitness session, I feel so pumped! C u in school tomorrow, love u, Ron xx" she threw the phone down onto the bed and lay back before her emotions overcame her again... 'how was cheer practice... sorry I missed cheer practice... why are you upset Kim... how can I comfort you Kim... ARE YOU OK KIM?... he doesn't even care, he's never gone like this before..." and she clutched her pandaroo close and floods of tears rolled in again.

"THAT'S IT STOPPABLE, YOU GOTTA BOB AND WEAVE... HANDS HIGH, NOW JAB, JAB... STEP BACK... OK TIME!" cried Taylor from ringside as Ron and his sparring partner touched gloves and walked to each side of the ring. Ron wearily leaned on the top rope and removed his dripping gum shield from his mouth with his podgy gloved hand. "not bad Stoppable... not bad... but there's too much "bud" and not enough "thud" understand?" Ron was too out of breath and frankly in shock from the feeling of being in a fist fight with someone that he didn't really take Taylor's words in. But if he did, chances are he wouldn't have got it anyway. "Step out the ring Stoppable, I need to show you something." Ron followed the order and stepped out of the ring and jumped down to the floor. Taylor led him over to the wall of Ron's "space" and stood him in front of the full length mirror that was on the wall, used for helping fighters with their jab co-ordination. "Look into that mirror Stoppable... what do you see?" Ron looked into the mirror and then back at Taylor "err... I see me... I see that this head gear really isn't good on me but these muscles are BADICAL!" Taylor shook his head and put his hand on Ron's shoulder, "I see a boy Stoppable. Yeah your muscle definition is lookin' great and your jab is working well... but a fighter needs aggression... you gotta snarl with the jab, get angry, hell when you're in the ring, you need to be a predator... now snarl Stoppable, let me see your game face" Ron looked into the mirror and curled up his top lip a little to show his teeth... he lowered his eyebrows slightly and let out a slight "ruuurrrr" before his attention was taken by the photograph of his beautiful partner that sat alongside the mirror, Kim's perfect smiling happy face immediately made his expression soften and his mouth slipped into a goofy grin while his eyebrows returned to their normal position... Taylor saw the events unfold, and was not amused, he lunged forward and snatched the picture off the wall and held it up in front of Ron's face "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU STOPPABLE... WEAK AND SOFFFFT! I WARNED YOU!" he then screwed the picture up in his hand and threw it to the floor. At seeing this action, a thunder ripped through Ron's vains, his eyes shot wide open and he gritted his teeth, disrespecting her picture was disrespecting his girlfriend, and no-one did that, without thinking he reached out with his two gloved hands and gripped Taylor by his polo shirt collar, pulling him up close towards his now angry and snarling face that glistened with sweat and glowed red with fury and hatred... "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? HUH? HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE THE PICTURE OF MY GIRL! NO-ONE MESSES WITH MY STUFF, INCLUDING, AND ESEPCIALLY, KIM...WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!" Taylor smiled at Ron's actions, he gently pushed Ron's hands down off of his collar... "now that, is IT... your snarl, your expression, it was perfect Stoppable, you're a fighter, and a winner, we're gonna win this thing!" Ron took a step back and looked in the mirror, he got into his fighting stance and put on his fighting face before mentally snarling 'booooyahhhh'. Taylor looked back over his shoulder, at his father who was stood in the doorway, Taylor smiled and gave him a thumbs up mouthing out the words "it's on", his father acknowledged with a nodding smile and exited the room.

Back in his office, Mr. Gordon picked up his cell phone and made a call... "hey... we got a fighter... next Saturday is on... remember the deal, our rookie wins, we get your academy, your bum wins, you get RingKing... yeah?... excellent... let's do this" and he placed his phone down on the desk before folding his arms and looking back out into the gym to see Ron lay out his sparring partner and hold his right arm aloft in celebration.

The following week at school, tension was high between Kim and Ron, everyone could see it, they still walked hand in hand (as much as the PDA rules would allow) but they didn't even make an attempt to push the boundaries, there was the occasional peck on the cheek but there was no hugging, no nose rubbing... things were bad. The wedge between them was formed through dishonesty on both parts, Ron had no idea Kim had left the cheer squad... he hadn't even asked her how it was going for days, in fact, he hadn't asked her much about anything as his mind was fixated on winning his first big fight. Kim had chosen not to tell him, something was up with Ron and she felt certain that he would eventually tell her, she wanted him to feel everything was ok with her so that he had nothing to stop him admitting all to her. Ron on the other hand was refusing to let on to Kim about his fight, he wanted to, but Taylor had warned him that she probably wouldn't understand until she saw him in action so he should wait and just bring her along to his bout without telling her what it was, then she would sit in the crowd and look up in awe of her strong athletic hottie knocking seven bells out of an opponent... just as he did whenever she was carrying out a mission. He was also reducing the level of physical contact with Kim to maintain his focus on his match, he didn't want to be weak for his fight although he had always felt that Kim always did the opposite to making him soft... in more ways than one. Friends were becoming concerned, Monique had decided she had to speak to Kim and find out what was going down, to try and rescue one of the purest loves ever seen. She would give it a week, and if there was no change, she would step in... she knew that often, if there was friction, Ron and Kim liked to deal with it themselves, they both hated outside interference... especially KP.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: split loyalties

The next week went by, Ron continued to train hard, straight from school he would head to the academy and spend the rest of the afternoon and evening building himself up and preparing for his fight which was now just a couple of days away. His skipping record was going through the roof, he was coping well with the 100k bar and his jabbing and footwork were very efficient. In just over three weeks, Ron had gone from a regular teen guy who was hopelessly devoted to his girlfriend and little else, to being a battle ready fighter, with muscles and aggression... all his fears and insecurities he used to have were now gone and his number one priority above all else had become winning his first fight... a new competitive nature was no instilled in him. He had gone from seeing Boxing as a chance to improve himself physically and be more effective in aiding Kim in her missions, as well as improving his personal status and upholding Kim's, to now seeing Boxing as a potential career choice. He had made a new close friend in Taylor, who had helped him greatly over the past month or so, and made him realise there was more to him than some weedy loser who he felt sure everyone must think of him... even Kim perhaps deep down.

Kim on the other hand, was experiencing the opposite in her life, whilst Ron was gaining all, she felt as though she was losing everything she cared about, she needed Ron, he was everything to her, she loved him more than anything, even her own family, and having him dismiss her and seem so uncaring over the past few weeks had hit her hard... she wasn't sleeping, Wasn't eating properly, she was weak and was glad that missions had been scarce lately as she was in no shape to face anything strenuous, she missed the training with the cheer squad but knew with her mindset the way it was, she couldn't continue with it, the pressure and intensity was too high for someone so unfocussed.

It was now Thursday, just two days before Ron's fight. There had been the usual "awkierdness" of school, Ron was trying to be as normal as he could with Kim but was finding it increasingly difficult to keep it from her as Taylor had ordered, he did want it to be a surprise for her, but also didn't want to risk her possibly being mad at him for taking up such a physical sport, "chicks don't get it at first, but they soon love it when they see you perform" Taylor had told him. "So after school I'm going straight to the gym again KP, just getting my money's worth again. I'll either call you or pop round to see you later Kim if I get chance but I'm stepping it up a lot now, seeya after Biology" his tone was stern and plain, no hint of emotion or love in his voice and with a light kiss on her cheek, Ron was gone. Monique had been nearby and seen it all unfold. She had noticed how ill and pale Kim was looking lately and couldn't believe that Ron wasn't noticing... he used to be able to tell when Kim was tired, sick, tweaked, miserable or angry and would always find a way to make her feel better but now he seemed different. After Ron had kissed Kim goodbye she had seen the look of devastation on Kim's face, for weeks this had gone on, the greatest romance that she and the rest of Middleton had ever seen appeared to be officially on the rocks, and it was as though each of the parties were doing all they could to hide it but were acting as though they knew it was true. Or at least one of them was, strangely it seemed that Kim was the one hurting about it and Ron was seeming more and more bubbly when he was away from Kim... 5.9 on the weirdness scale.

"Heyyyyy guurrrrl... what's new?" exclaimed Monique as she wrapped her left arm around Kim. Kim looked sheepishly to her right and said "Oh... hey... nothing much... you?" "uh huh, uh huh... it doesn't look it to me girlfriend... I think you better give me the downlow. Are you and Ro..." Before Monique could continue she was cut off by the sound of sobbing coming from her best friend, "Oh girl... we have to talk... come on, let's go back to mine" It really hurt Monique to see her like that, she should have reacted sooner when she saw something was wrong, but looking at Kim this seemed beyond repair. Maybe she was too late. "I... I... Can't just... go... I have... c..class" Kim stammered out in between sobs, "you're in no state to learn anything girl, you need some serious R&R time wid ya GF, now let's get steppin'... I got some cocoa with your name on it." And the two girls wandered arm in arm out the school and headed for Monique's.

Kim was sitting with her knees up to her chest in Monique's softest armchair while Monique sat across from her on the sofa, two steaming cups of cocoa sat on the glass coffee table between them.

"so... what's going on Kim?" Monique began

Kim slowly and silently shook her head before beginning, "he's gone off me Mon. I've lost him... somehow I've pushed him away. The love of my life and now he doesn't seem to wanna know me anymore. I'm worked up, stressed, exhausted and for once, when I need him the most he's not there... and I know he has his own life and I'm glad he's found a new hobby but I don't know why we are suffering because of it. It's like he has no time for me, and a month ago, we were inseperable and I loved every minute..."

"I don't believe for one second he has gone off you Kim... but we'll come back to that in a second... what's his new hobby?" Monique asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Personal fitness, he's signed up as a member to some gym in south Middleton and his membership means he has to go six times a week... which seems wierd, but Ron seems really committed to it... It was ok at first, at least we still spoke well at school and he could give me a ride home and things before going but now he goes straight after school and I barely see him. I haven't hugged him in weeks and he doesn't seem to care at all... we hugged more when he was just a friend..."

"hmmmm... not meaning to be negative on your boy... but Ron has never struck me as a fitness fanatic and what's more, looking at him, that gym seems a real waste of his money, he looks no different!"

"well I..." Kim then paused. Monique was right. Ron had been going to that gym six times a week for the past 3 weeks and looked no different at all... if it was having no effect he wouldn't have kept on going, he loved fast food too much... then again, she thought he loved her too much to keep on going so often. "he doesn't look any different. Yet he keeps telling me he's going... where has he been going?"

Monique saw the look of distress in Kim's eyes... "woooah no girl, hold up... he is not having an affair... I know that look, you think hes cheatin' but believe me, I know Ron, you know Ron... he couldn't do that."

"I thought I knew him Monique... but I don't know him at all now... OH GOD HE'S SEEING SOMEONE ELSE!" and Kim soon became hysterical, she began beating on one of the seat cushions as she buried her head into the arm of the chair "NOOOOOO please NOOOOOO, how could he... how could I not see."

"Girl! Girl stop! Look at me... now!" Shouted Monique as Kim continued to cry but stopped assaulting the furniture, she slowly sat back in her seat and began biting her thumb nail. "we are talking about Ron here... best friend to you for 12 years, the boy who would do anything for you, lay down his life, confront all his biggest fears... give up nacho's... Ok maybe he wouldn't give up nacho's but you see what I'm saying huh?" Monique smiled

Kim continued to glare into the carpet and chewed her nail

"Girl, I've seen how he looks at you, when we were younger he would sit and jus gaze at you in classes, it was so cute, he was totally in awe of you girl, if you glanced his way he would immediately get back to looking at his work or the board, but you were all he could truly focus on. Personally I blame your looks for his bad grades... Kim he adores you, he's told me enough times what you mean to him, times when he has shown me b'day gifts he has for you to see if I think they will be ok, he wants things to be right for you all the time Kim. He knows what you two have is the most special most wonderful partnership ever... everyone knows it, girls and boys yearn to experience the love you two share... he wouldn't jeopardise that Kim he wouldn't"

Kim wiped her eyes and sat square in the soft embrace of the chair. "why won't he speak to me then Mon? Why does he dismiss me all the time now, he's pushing me away. How do I find out why when he won't let me near?"

"you gotta remind him what he has Kim... get him to your house, have a nice relaxed evening together, talk... do what you've always done, you always get things on track. Just be normal, tell him how the cheer squad is going and ask about his new hobbies and what he's been up to... Kim? Kim? What's up?"

Kim was looking down with her eyes closed. "I've quit the cheer squad Mon. I couldn't go on, all the problems that were going on in my private life were just too distracting... Ron had such a motivating presence when he was watching us practice, and when that stopped, so did my focus and I kept messing up and letting the girls down."

Monique said nothing, she didn't judge nor question, she simply picked up the kimmunicator and passed it to Kim... "you know what you gotta do GF... don't delay" Kim simply nodded.

Meanwhile back across town...

Ron had made his way to the academy, just two days to go before the fight and he was solely focussed on one thing... getting his right jab flowing. He entered the training area and headed for his skipping rope when a familiar hand touched his shoulder, "how ya feeling today champ?" Taylor asked. "I'm good... just wanting to get going... hey err Taylor, I wanted to say, thanks a lot for all your help with this, I feel better than ever" Taylor grinned from Ron's words, "It's cool my man, you just pay me back by getting that victory Saturday ya hear?" "sure... I'll do my best" Ron continued, "so how many fights have you won?" Taylor looked up to the ceiling and then back at Ron who was stropping on his rope holds... "around thirty... I was a junior state champ... worked my way up... I'm not in it for the success man, I do it for the bonuses, the academy, I'll own it one day, I'll make big bucks dude... and the ladies... oh the ladies will flock... they love a boxer man... and a boxing coach who owns his own academy... they'll flock!" Ron laughed "you really need to get a stable partner man... I tell you, its an amazing feeling to be in love... it turned me around..." "woahhhhh, you going all soft on me again Stoppable, no more of that. Women are not to love, they are to enjoy my friend... you get too attached and they just distract... you gotta get close but move on before you come attached... its way more fun that way!... now get to it, those multitude of chicks won't wait!" Ron got into position about to begin but Taylor's words had shook him 'not to love... to enjoy? What if you want to love? Girls arn't some possession to have fun with... a person should be cherished... a relationship should blossom and be special... Like me and Kim... Kim...' "STOPPABLE the watch is running, get going!" and Ron's mind was flicked back to the job at hand, thoughts of Kim bypassed again. '1, 2, 3, 4, 5...'

After his fifteen minutes on the rope, Ron made his way back to the changing area to collect his gloves ready for some sparring. As he got there, he noticed his cell phone display as it was sticking up out of his pants pocket, "1 missed call... voicemail message received... Kim... hear now?" Ron's mind immediately was back on Kim 'she tried to phone, this must be serious, perhaps its a misson... but Wade normally gets in touch about those...' he pressed accept and held the cell to his ear... "Hi Ron... it's me... erm, listen I really need to see you Ron, it seems so long since we had some intimate time together... please come Ron, even if it's late... I... I need to see you, please... I still love you Ron, please say you do too" Then the message ended. He could detect the sound of sobbing in her voice, she was low, she was depressed... his heart began to ache and he felt sure he could hear it crack... 'she needs me... I have to go... of course I love you KP... I'm coming angel' He quickly stuffed his boxing gear into his bag and got changed into his regular gear, he sprinted out of the changing room and into the main area where Taylor was waiting by the ring... "HEY... WHERE ARE YOU GOING? GET BACK HERE!" He shouted. Ron turned back "I have to go T I'm sorry... look I'll be back tomorrow, I'll be ready, right now Kim needs me" Taylor wasn't happy, he shot out the door after Ron "Ron wait, look I have to tell you something... about the fight" Ron stopped on his heels and spun to look at Taylor "Ok dude but hurry up..." "the fight... we can't afford for you to lose bro... if you lose, we lose the joint, all my future will be up in the air, if you win, we can start a franchise man... you can be a partner... I'll make you rich" Ron's mouth gaped open... his mind was all over the place... "If I lose... you lose RingKing?!... Hmmm, ye interesting... gee no pressure on me at all... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" "Ron I know it started out as just a fitness thing but it's become more than that, you're a great fighter, I need you to do this to show my dad I can train someone to be a fighter, and I've made you what you are Ron... you owe me..." "dude... i gotta go, look fine whatever, I'll miss school tomorrow and train all day to make up for now... we have to talk more about this tomorrow man, right now I gotta jet" Ron said. "Yeah ok man, but listen, you see your girl tonight, you can't let her distract you man, stay focussed, don't tell her anything, if she stops you both our goals are ruined... you dig?" Ron just nodded and walked away "Oh and tomorrow, you'll have to train alone, I can't miss school man, missed enough as it is..." Ron just waved an arm behind him in acknowledgement, he had somewhere to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Confused and Abused

Ron made his way back across Middleton towards Kim's house. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Kim's bedroom, it had been so long since he had spent a meaningful amount of time at her side, he hadn't hugged her or made any real contact for so long, he had become so obsessed with the academy he hadn't paid Kim the attention she needed. 'Tonight I need to make her feel special again, make her realise what she means and represents... she's everything to me...' but at the same time, he knew how he couldn't let his attention slip from the fight on Saturday, so many people depended on his success, 'I want to win... I wanna prove I can do it, that I'm capable of success at something, to show Kim that I'm a real man who has all the qualities she wants... heck I HAVE to win... I gotta repay Taylor for his faith in me... and if I lose, him and his dad lose their business. All I wanted was to get fitter, take Taylor's advice but it's come to this? This is what Kim goes through when she fights a goon or goes up in a cheer national final? I don't know how you do it babe...' He pondered how to act tonight, Kim was upset he had to comfort her but he mustn't lose his aggressive edge, Kim wanted a guy like that right? And he had to stay tough ready for his bout... "women make you weak and soft Stoppable" ran through his mind 'just be casual with her, she'll understand it all Saturday when you surprise her at the fight... I'm not lying to her I'm just not being totally honest, they're totally different!'

Ron reached Kim's door. He pressed the bell and within seconds the door came open. There was Kim, sat in her housecoat, she still looked incredible in his eyes, but she was so pale, so weak looking, she looked like she had been crying for a month...

"hey KP, you wanted to see me... are you ok?"

"I hope I'm going to be Ron... come on in" she said softly.

Ron walked into the house, it was empty, Ron was unsure whether the rest of the household were just out or whether they had been banished for the night. He sat down on the couch and Kim came in and sat next to him...

"Ron... we have to talk... the last few weeks, we've barely seen eachother, I know you've been busy but why are we having so many communication problems when we're together... we used to talk about everything."

"There's nothing wrong Kim... I've just been so busy y'know at the gym and whatever, I just been making sure the cost of my membership is worthwhile, my dad funded half of it you see..."

Kim sighed... "I've never known gym membership that require you there 6 days a week Ron"

'she can tell I'm not being honest... what do I do... don't go defensive, when your under attack in boxing you fight hard and get mean... show her...' he continued, "OH RIGHT so you don't believe me? Oh well that's great, this is what this is about... you don't like me doing things on my own without you!" 'jeeze don't be so hard on her... but then again...she needs to be told...'

"Ron it isn't that, it's just we always used to do things together, remember, it was me and you, we share things, why can I not come along with you when you go to this special gym?"

Ron paused and cold and without feeling said, "It's a women free zone Kim. It's the rules"

Kim felt tears start to form in her eyes, "rules... Ron we never cared about rules, don't you remember how Bonnie used to say it was the RULES that meant we couldn't date... we listened to rules too long Ron and we missed out on what we have... or maybe what we had..."

"Look... I wanted to train, stop getting down on me Kim I'm just trying to build myself up, gain some confidence..."

"Why are you talking to me like this Ron? Why are you so aggressive?"

"I'M NOT BEING AGGRESSIVE! Jeeze Kim chill out, women are meant to be enjoyed, being with you is no fun at the moment!"

Kim gasped... she put both her hands across her mouth and she stood up...

"women are to be ENJOYED? So that's it, I knew it, you've been seeing someone else! I knew it, Ron how could you? Why... what did I do wrong..." She glared down at Ron who stared blankly forward on the sofa.

'she thinks you're cheating on her... oh god tell her it's not true you're losing her, look how upset she is... but she has no respect for you, she's shouting at you and standing over you...' Ron's mind was all over the place, he wanted to comfort her and hold her, on the other hand he wanted her to respect him, he was her guy, she should do... men deserve respect... he never had it before but his new physical strength meant he deserved it and should be grateful of him... 'she hasn't even noticed your muscles, all the effort you've got to for her and she hasn't noticed!' He placed his hands over his ears and let out an angry snarl as he stood up and faced her, "arrrrr, Kim will you stop freaking out! I can't speak to you like this, I need to go..." and he pushed past his crying girlfriend.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! TELL ME WHO SHE IS, YOU OWE ME AT LEAST THAT!" and she reached out and grabbed Ron's arm with anger and sadness overcoming her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" His adrenaline surged and fury washed over him in waves. Ron turned and pushed Kim with his left arm and she crashed down onto the sofa, Ron leaned over her and raised his right fist as if he was about to strike her before he stopped dead.

Ron looked down, and there was Kim, Kim Possible, the love of his life, his best friend, his soulmate, cowering and trembling with fear under him... because of him. Her eyes were wide, her open hands held out above her head to shield the potential incoming blow. Her breathing was erratic and her wet eyes cried for mercy... and it was all because of him. Ron stepped back... he put his hands to his head... "Kim... OH MY GOD Kim!... I'm so sorry... I don't..." He was stopped as Kim unravelled from her defensive position and stood up before running towards the stairs, "who are you?... GET OUT! GET OUT! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" and she ran up the stairs out of site whaling and groaning in devastation. Ron fell to his knees, and put his palms over his face... 'what have you become... this isn't you... this isn't what she deserves... what she wants... do what she wants now, get out, you don't deserve her!' as Ron mentally beat himself up, with a sharp intake of breath and his hands trembling from the adrenaline come down, he climbed to his feet and left the house, with the sound of Kim's distress ripping his darkened heart open.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The toughest fight... to do what's right

Darkness... with all its powers of confusion and debilitation, and yet in sleep, provides uncompromised comfort. Whatever comfort that should have been present in theory was constantly corrupted by images of a weeping angel, whose innocence was destroyed and contaminated through the actions of a devil. The devil was all too familiar, with all of its strength and might constantly being enforced through his aggression and fury, and the angel was all too recognisable, her astoundingly beautiful face diminished through an expression of pain, fear and suffering... and then the darkness was removed entirely. Ron's eyes flickered open, his brown iris' encased two pin prick pupils that fought the harshness of the light which streamed through his bedroom window. Tears stained his pillow and his cheeks, he hadn't slept well at all, and when he had, it was erratic and his dreams were deeply disturbing.

He sat forward and rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers as his palms rested on his cold cheeks. Rufus lay alongside, still dead to the world, he had been home and hadn't seen Ron's terrible acts the night previous and fortunately didn't require him to defend himself... what defence could there be? 'I don't know you she said. How could I do that... go to hit her... Kim, my Kim and I was going to hurt her... physically... the person who always set out to protect her and watch her back... not that I was needed... it was bad enough I had nothing to offer her before but then to betray her in such a way! She looked so ill, so tired and drained... and I did nothing to comfort her, hell I did the opposite! Oh god, what am I gonna do... she never wants to see me again... the greatest thing that ever happened to me, a gift that I always cherished and nurtured over 12 stinkin' years and I threw it all away in one stupid, stupid action!' Ron's latest dose of mental punishment was interrupted by the obnoxious beep of his cell phone. 'KIM... OH PLEEEEASE be from Kim! What am I sayin'? If it's from her she's just gonna tell me it's over' he slowly picked up the phone, and actually preyed that it wasn't from her, as the words would tear his soul out and show it to him. He was spared, momentarily, "New Message... Taylor... Read Now?" he thought about breathing a sigh of relief but knew he didn't deserve respite. "Ron... what's up man... listen, academy is closed to the public today, we giving you use of all facilities to let you train and focus for tomorrow... the key is under the mat, let yourself in and get straight to it... me and dad will be droppin' by about half 3... no slackin' bro, Taylor." Ron threw the phone down on the bed. 'I don't need it anymore! It's all a waste, I was only doing it for Kim... It was for Kim... to be the guy she wanted, to be the guy that people felt she deserved... oh who am I kidding it was all for me! My stupid pride, my desires to be something I'm not! Well I don't do things for me anymore!' and he stood up from the bed and looked out of his window at the pleasant morning sky, 'But the fight... the fight isn't mine... it's for Taylor... I owe him... I guess I gotta do this... maybe it will show I can do something selfless! I guess I do need something to get my head straight... no use giving up on it now... OH MAN THE FIGHT IS TOMORROW! I gotta go!' and with his mind shooting back to his past three weeks of hard work, he threw on some clothes, grabbed his gear and headed to his scooter.

Ron reached the academy let himself in, almost on complete autopilot he entered the changing rooms and put his vest and shorts on... his OWN vest and shorts rather than the old gorchy gear he wore on his first visit all those weeks ago. He walked purposefully back into the training area, no sounds. No-one there to see him... he was alone... 'it's me on my own now... that's how I'm gonna be' he picked up the skipping rope, tied it around each of his hand and got into position in front of the mirror. He pulled it back over his head and began... "1,2,3,4..." but then he stopped. He took a deep breath and began again... "1,2,3..." but then he stopped again. His concentration wasn't there, the focus he needed, it could have been because he had no coach there with him keeping him on track... but he knew why... it was guilt, and pain, and shame that was holding him back. His head fell forward and he stared at the wooden polished floor as his strong arms holding the skipping rope lay limp along side him. As he looked downward, he saw a piece of paper lying screwed up on the floor over by the wall. He curiously walked over toward it and picked it up. He slowly unfolded the paper to reveal the face that immediately lifted his drowning spirits before plunging them lower once again. It was his picture of Kim... her beautiful smiling face, looking so happy, so perfect... the face that he loved so much, blemished by the creases of being so ruthlessly screwed up, diminished, just like she had been in his dream and as she had been the night before when he so thoughtlessly abused her. Ron slowly stroked the photograph with his thumb, "Oh Kim... how could I? It wasn't me Kim... it was me physically but mentally I was all over the place. Why am I telling your picture? I should be with you! Be with you right now! Holding you... I haven't held you in so long!' He looked down at his hands and the rope which they held. He looked behind him to see his boxing gloves laying by the practice ring and the ring itself. 'This... this is all I've been caring about? And for what? For Taylor, because he said I should be doing it? For my stupid male pride? You certainly can't say it's been for Kim... It may have started with that intention but none of this has benefitted her at all! What am I doing here... I do not belong here!!!' he ripped off the rope holds, kicked away the gloves and held the picture close to his chest... 'with you... that's where I belong... I'm on my way KP...' and he ran back into the changing room to throw on his clothes and get to his beloved, holding onto all hopes that she would hear him out.

Ron bolted out the door and onto his scooter. After getting changed he didn't even pick up his bag... he was sure he wouldn't be using them again, from now on his life had purpose again... and it didn't involve boxing or the mentality that came with it. He glanced down at his watch to see that it was just after midday. Kim would be at school on her lunch break, hopefully he could sneak to the gate without anyone like Barkin seeing him, he had no excuse for blatantly skipping school for no good reason... it was just another responsibility that boxing had overshadowed. He would then shout for her to come over and speak to him... get things back on track... simple as that... wasn't it? 'like I deserve it to be that easy!' he thought, but he would try anyway.

He parked the scooter just down the block from the school, and made his way towards the school ground chained fence. He poked his head out from some small bushes and scoured the premises for his girlfriend... at least, he hoped that was still her title. There was no sign of her. Thousands of teens wandering around, but none of them walked with an instantly recognisable air of grace or radiated the beauty of the girl he was looking for. He stood searching for any sign of Kim but came up empty each time, he then noticed some salvation in the shape of a brown skinned young lady. "pssssst... Monique... Monique!" Ron whispered fiercely but she didn't hear, she was wrapped up in the world of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches... "MONIQUE, OVER HEREEEE!" Ron shouted before clamping his hands to his mouth in wide eyed realisation of blowing his cover. "Ron? Ron... what are you doing? Why arn't you in school? And where's Kim?" "Oh Monique, thank god you heard, look I'm after Ki... wait a minute... Kim isn't here?" Monique slowly shook her head "nu uh... are you and her ok now? Did you go see her last night? Ron she's been real upset lately, she's unwell, I'm worried... Hey Ron... where you goin'?" Ron was clambering his way back through the bushes "I'm sorry Mon, I have to find her, I did something terrible, I have to be with her!" "Oh Ron! You better not have hurt her boy or you'll answer to me!" "believe me Mon... you couldn't give me more pain that I feel already!" and with that he disappeared out of site into the thick foliage, leaving Monique standing alone and confused. 'he moves those branches out of his way pretty easily... maybe he has been workin' out".

Ron got back onto the scooter and without even putting his helmet on, set off down the road towards Kim's house. 'Please be in, please be in... yeah you deserve this worry... this is how she's felt wondering where you've been' his mental anguish was halted again by his cell phone, but this time it was a call, and not just a text. "Kim's home calling" he slammed the breaks on, pulling the scooter to the side of the road and pressed accept, for a moment he felt an air of relief before once again it was quashed,

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Ron... it's Anne" the female voice replied

'Oh no, you're dead, she's told her parents and now they are gonna end it with you for her... well at least she got her mum to do it so it's less scary...' "Oh, Hi Mrs. Dr. P..."

"Ron is Kimmie with you?" she asked, an element of concern in her voice.

"err... no, I was just coming to see her, is she not there?" 'Oh great question!'

"No... she wasn't in her bed this morning, I went in there at 8am to see if she was ready but she wasn't there... her bed was made so she was aware what she was doing but she hasn't taken any clothes with her... Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Ron's heart sank, his lower lip shook and anguish and turmoil surged through him before his determination flared, "I'll find her Mrs. Dr. P. You, and Kim, can rely on me... again." And without waiting for acknowledgement he ended the call and tore away from his waiting place.

'Where might she be... come on, you know her better than anyone... you still do... she's upset, she's hurt... she thinks when she's like that, she goes where she can be alone and get things worked out... or she comes to you... at least she does when you're not the problem! So she doesn't feel she can come to you on this occasion... where could she have gone that is the same as being with you, without being with you? Oh god THINK... where did we used to hang out? Which place do we share a love of?' he closed his eyes before remembering he was on his scooter and opened them again as he narrowly avoided hitting a truck. 'best friends since pre-K and I can't even think where you would be... why am I so useless... what do you see in me Kim? The fact that I'm weird "you're weird... but I like you" how can you like weird... wait... PRE-K! That's it! A special place... mine and hers... if I'm remotely worthy of being hers, please let her be there!' and he squeezed the accelerator with authority and headed towards the pre-school.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Appeal and Reveal

Ron approached the park that sat next to the grounds of the pre-school. The old area hadn't changed much, the playground still looked the same and sounds of laughing children and bouncing balls resonated through the air. It was lunchtime for the kids their too, but they were much more active outdoors than those at the high school, playtime was always something to be cherished when you were younger, no worries, no stress, no status to maintain or no social hierarchy, just enjoyment of the company of others, providing you had friends of course, and when Ron had been there he sure had that. One very special friend in particular, and it was she who had brought him back there now. His heart was beating out of his chest, he was nervous and apprehensive, hoping above all else that Kim would be there where he suspected... that also brought with it excitement and a longing, a desire to see her. His heart felt as though it had regained its shape and buoyancy as he saw her, a mass of long, soft auburn hair resting lazily against a huge tree trunk while a petit body sat underneath it, legs curled up under her backside as she stared directly at the school play area. From his viewpoint of being behind her, she could well have been napping, but somehow he knew that she wasn't and he also knew what was going through her mind. 'she's so incredible... so sensitive and caring and still so strong and determined and brave. Let's hope she's forgiving too... I'm here for you KP, I'm... home' and he parked the scooter, and made his way gingerly towards her across the lush grassy fields of the park.

He carefully and lightly crossed the field until he was behind her, he didn't know whether to break her concentration she was instilling to the school fence so he simply kneeled down behind her and waited. She made no sound, he couldn't be sure whether she knew he was there or not, she had said she never wanted to see him again, and she had every right to feel that way, but his desire to speak to her and finally be open with her became too strong and he spoke, "Hi... KP..." there came no reply, only silence. He watched as the cool wind gently moved her hair and made it dance softly. He longed to reach out and stroke it but knew that the next words that came from him or Kim may mean that he would never make physical contact with her again. He took a deep prolonged breath and looked away from her, almost in shame as he continued... "Kim I..." before he could go any further Kim interjected, stopping his mouth dead.

"Twelve years ago... that was me and you in there. I think about that day so often. The day my life changed forever. Do you remember when we met? How we met? The sitch... it was like this... I was alone and nervous, I hated being amongst the crowds of the playground, I was shy, miserable, wanted so hard for there to be someone I could speak to... and then to make matters worse, a gang of boys decided to bully me. I was so scared, so frightened..." tears began to well up in Kim's and Ron's eyes, he wanted to reach out and hold her to save her from her upsetting thoughts but for now knew that he should just listen and accept the fate that was coming to him. He placed his hands on his knees as he rested on them and looked down to listen to Kim's words. "Then just at the point where I was beginning to give up, wanting to just let it happen and get it over with... this incredible young boy came over. He was small, had bright blonde hair, the cutest little freckles... and he said all the right things to make them go away. He didn't stoop to their level and get mean, or aggressive. He just told them to stop, to go away, to leave me alone. I've never felt so grateful to someone, I was grateful to you, and to god for letting you be there then, and be there ever since... a kind considerate person, who put others first... he dealt with things the good, right and honest way..." Then slowly Kim turned around and faced Ron, he looked up at the correct time to meet her tear filled glistening emerald eyes, filled with distress, confusion and disappointment, "he never once resorted to violence... violence and aggression, completely unprovoked... he knew those were the acts of a bully... and went against everything... everything... that he... stood for" and tears began to stream from her eyes as she began to cry harder and harder, bringing her hands up to her eyes to catch the falling tears as her hands trembled.

Ron wanted more than ever to reach out and hold her, for the first time in as long as he could remember, and it shamed him to think so, he realised how weak and drained Kim looked, she looked so ill, Monique was right, she was unwell, and she was right to be worried... why hadn't he been so? He wiped away the tears from his eyes, stared directly at his distraught girlfriend and ignoring the pain he felt in his chest and his aching soul, he began, "Kim... I'm still me. That... thing, that animal from yesterday, I don't know who that was but it wasn't me... the Ron-man, you're Ron-man. Kim I don't know what was going through my mind, I don't... no, that's not true, I do know, I just don't know how to explain it... I shouldn't have kept it from you."

Kim looked up at him, her face red and her eyes tired and weary, "what have you been doing Ron? What was going through your mind? What made you want to hit me? What made you stop yourself?"

Ron looked back down, and brought his hand up to stroke the back of his neck, there was still and uncomfortable distance between the two in the position they were sat but for the first time in weeks they felt some of the closeness in their hearts start to return. "I've been hanging around with someone who was, I thought, helping to make me happier, more of a better person."

"hanging around with someone... who's making you happier?" The wave of sadness started to overcome Kim again... "so you were seeing someone else... oh no... Ron please..."

Ron immediately realised what he had said, and brought his hands up to his head much like he had the night previous, he hadn't meant it to come out in that way... "no.. no Kim no... I don't mean that, that's not what I wanted to say, I can't word it properly... It's such a long story..."

Kim was becoming more and more anxious, the volume of her voice began to rise... "Ron please... who is she... just tell me!"

"Kim look..."

"RON PLEASE... TELL ME WHO YOU'VE BEEN SEEING! JUST TELL ME, WHAT'S HER NAME!" and she wailed with sadness and clenched her fists with frustration.

"Taylor Gordon!" Shouted Ron as Kim's wailing began to subside and she stared back at him confused...

sniff "Taylor... Gordon... as in... history class? You've been having an affair... with a guy?"

"WHAT?! No!... ewwww... not that there's anything wrong with people who like that sorta thing but just... ewwwwww no! Kim I haven't been "seeing" anyone like that... why would I want anybody else? Jeeze Kim being your guy is a dream come true, why would I look elsewhere?"

Kim's expression softened momentarily, but she had to stay strong, she needed to find out the truth about the last few weeks and why things had been so tough between them. "So what has been going on? Why would you hang around with someone like Taylor Gordon... he's such an arrogant pig!"

Ron felt his legs begin to cramp so he lowered himself down onto his butt and got comfortable, "can I please come a little closer?" he asked.

"I guess..." replied Kim, still confused and worried about her and Ron's future, but relieved that he hadn't been with another girl, her darkest fears, for the moment, had not been realised.

"Thank you... Over the past few weeks, Taylor has been helping me to train, to improve my health and fitness, it wasn't the plan originally when I was looking to get into it but he just happened to be at the same gym when I first attended it. Which was kinda appropriate... seeing as it was his suggestion that got me interested in developing my body and my fitness levels..."

Kim's crying had now completely stopped but she still spoke with a sense of disappointment "Oh Ron, look please don't lie to me. I don't mean to sound mean Ron honest, but I can so tell you haven't been attending a gym... or if you have, it can't be much of one, because you look no diff..."

Kim was stopped in her tracks as Ron removed his large baggy sports jersey. It revealed his grey training vest underneath which he hadn't bothered to remove in his haste to exit the academy. The vest clung to him and displayed every shape on Ron's upper body. His bare arms were now toned with round biceps and clearly defined triceps. His forearms were firm and the skin around them tight. They hung down from his broad shoulders that sat aloft a muscular chest, not heaving, but clearly developed, a slight depression was present above each nipple where his muscles were contracting in the cool wind. Below his chest was the beginning to six pack that was rippled and solid, but not yet fully complete, Ron was still a small guy, but what there was of him was now incredibly strong and defined.

Kim glared at him in silence, her eyes moving slowly up and down from Ron's eyes, that were fixed on her, down his stomach, then traced back up his arms and back to his face, her mouth was open as if she wanted to speak but couldn't find the words. Ron decided to break the silence "I've been training, six times a week for the past three weeks Kim, for up to six hours at a time... skipping, weights, sit ups, press ups... box..." but he stopped. His sudden stop made Kim snap out of the trance that Ron's new body had put her in.

"I'm... I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Ron... you clearly have been working really hard. I just couldn't tell with your jersey on... you look... incredible." Ron blushed slightly. "But there are still so many things I don't understand... why have you been training so hard? Why have you been so "off" with me at school... why would you hang with Taylor, he's so different to you, he's such a jerk! And what is box anyway? Some sort of apparatus?"

'you've put her through enough... tell her everything, she deserves it, forget what you've been told, she comes first... always and forever...' Ron went on to tell Kim everything, right from his original chat with Taylor and the other Basketball guys at the school gymnasium, right through to becoming a member at RingKing and the fact that he was training to become a boxer to be in a fight that would either make or break the academy "So you see KP, Taylor had told me how to be the guy you wanted I had to be stronger, to offer you the protection you needed, be the guy that you deserved that our peers would approve of, maintaining your status and ultimately, improving my own. And I guessed he was right about girls liking athletes because you had even said on that walk home that night that you were proud I was on the football team... I joined the RingKing boxing academy, it turns out Taylor's dad owns it and they said I had to attend six times a week so that I could make my membership worthwhile. Taylor has been training me to be a fighter. I didn't realise until yesterday that I was actually being trained for a fight tomorrow... if I lose the academy is to be closed. Which explains why him and his dad are working me so hard"

Kim sat and listened to Ron's revelations. She said nothing until she felt Ron was finished. "Ron... why would you feel as though you had to change yourself? What do the views of others matter? I don't care what anyone thinks about us, but believe me from what I hear and see I think people are pretty psyched for us."

"But you're the best looking girl in school Kim... scrub that... the planet! Plus you're the head cheerleader, you need to be with some tanned volcano hottie who others think you belong with... this is high school KP, it's all about what others think"

For the first time in weeks, Kim smiled, and then broke into a giggle. "a tanned volcano hottie huh? you mean that's not what I have now?"

"No Kim... you have me... a nobody... what do I have to offer someone like you..."

Kim reached out and touched Ron on his cheek, energy surged through each of them as they made meaningful contact for the first time in weeks. "It's about what others think?... Oh come on Ron, you don't believe that rubbish do you?... you do realise here that you've been dealing with the male version of Bonnie... and she only put up with him for a week... yeah ok, he's a reasonably good looking guy, but he thinks he's gods gift" she shook her head gently and rolled her eyes, she could see Ron was looking sheepish and embarrassed... she decided to lift his spirits "what exactly did Taylor say us girls wanted again?"

Ron glanced up at her to see her beautiful face close to his, full of warmth and compassion. Ron continued... "He said girls wanted someone strong, popular and hot... someone who offered protection. The opposite of me"

"Uh huh... Uh huh... wow, for once maybe Taylor has said something correct..." she beamed a huge smile that made Ron's heart explode and radiate heat throughout him "Let's take a look at your profile... popular? Yeah, I would say so, you have two families who love you to bits, you have a bunch of close friends, you have a girlfriend... a girlfriend who loves you Ron, Loves you just the way you are" She inched a little closer and ran her thumb on his cheek "hot? Well... some girls may not see it... but I think you're smokin'..." Ron broke out into a smile... "strong? Yeah.. you sure are strong... strong in your heart, strongwilled, strong enough to stand by what you believe in, to stand by your girl whenever she needs you, that's real strength Ron, not muscles... although they are rather spankin'!" she put her hands on Ron's solid chest as she leaned her head even closer, "And offer protection... Ron if you weren't by my side I would never have the guts to do half the things I do... I couldn't function properly without you Ron... you inspire me..." she winced as she thought back to the way she had quit the squad, how she hadn't told Ron about that. They both had their secrets that had driven them apart, it wasn't all down to him.

"Oh Kim... how could I have made things so difficult? I don't know why I was so stupid to treat you how I have. I didn't like being away from you, it killed me not being able to hold you and love you how I wanted but I became so wrapped up in believing boxing was my soul purpose. Taylor said things that I believed, things about how girls made men soft and that a soft guy was no real guy. He practically poisoned me against you... preventing me from being intimate with you and making sure I kept my activities a secret as you wouldn't understand and would make me stop and I let him manipulate me and damage the greatest thing possession in my life... He instilled this awful aggressive fighting side in me that I... that I released on you... He made me think it was right for me, and that it was all for you" He looked down in shame "I'm so so sorry Kim... I would never have hurt you, you know that... it just came over me, my head was a mess... How could I attack you, hurt you... hit your beautiful, perfect face?" and tears began to fall from his eyes again as he reached out and touched Kim's cheek the way she was holding his.

"Ron you didn't hit me... and I know deep down you were never gonna... That isn't you... I don't think I like the thought of you in a boxing fight Ron, what if they mess up your cute face?" She smiled warmly, "But I would support you if that was what you wanted deep down, but I think you are showing now that it isn't" she snuggled a little closer to Ron's chest "what stopped you? You never said... what made you refrain from hitting me?"

Ron paused and then reached out and grabbed Kim holding her in a long loving embrace, pressing his cheek against the top of her head and holding her so tight in his warm muscular arms. "Because when I looked down... I saw the look of fear in your eyes, you were terrified... because of me!" he kissed her head firmly "How could I make you fear me? The girl I adore, I always have, ever since we met over that fence... and I made you tremble with fear, not even Drakken or the worst villains we have ever faced have sent you like that... I hate myself for that Kim... I'll never forgive myself."

Kim eased back from his firm grasp, she was loathed to do so, but she had to look him in the eye. "Ron... you didn't hit me... but yes, I was scared, more scared than I have ever been. I don't get scared by Drakken or Killigan or Monty... because I have no feelings for them at all, but when someone you care about more than anything suddenly turns against you... it hurts and destroys your wills so fast that fear just overtakes you." She continued, "Me and you are all that matter in this relationship Ron... in an attempt to improve on perfection by listening to the advice of someone who will never experience what we have, only succeeded in driving us apart, not bringing us together."

Ron began to cry more violently... "I l... love you... so much KP... I will never... ever hurt you... mentally or physically again..." and he pulled her into his arms once more.

"I believe you Ron... and I love you too... more than anything. Its just me and you against the world... like it is in the field" and she began to cry as well as chuckle.

Ron gave Kim a soft kiss on her head before she eased back, brought her lips up to his, and they shared a long, deep passionate kiss, as intense as it was loving. Then Kim gripped him tight and held him for all she was worth, they remained like this for the next ten minutes or so. Ron broke the peaceful silence and whispered gently into Kim's ear "you look so beautiful KP... but you look so tired and drained, so stressed, and you feel so thin. I know I've been a major problem to you but, is there something else wrong?"

Kim felt comfort wash over her for the first time in weeks, 'He's concerned, he could always tell when there was something wrong... he's back' "I've been so stressed lately Ron... with all the cheer squad issues and things, it all became too much"

Ron then released Kim and slapped his forehead... "Oh my gosh! The cheer squad! Oh babe! How is it going? I completely forgot about it... I've missed watching you practice so much, I can't believe I did... is it going ok... I bet the routine is looking great now huh?"

Kim gingerly leaned back on her butt, breaking his contact and sighed, "I wouldn't know Ron... I quit last week."

Ron suddenly felt a surge of nausea run through him... "you quit... why? Oh Kim why didn't you say? Why didn't I ask... why didn't I see! Oh Kim, could I suck anymore at being a best friend? Or a boyfriend... or even a soulmate"

Kim looked downwards, closing her eyes... "I just couldn't concentrate on it Ron, it's like I told you, when you aren't there I can't concentrate, have no focus, just cannot function. That's what you mean to me Ron... I need you... you're the best boyfriend ever, you really are, you don't suck at all... you excel, I need you more than you'll ever know. Soulmate" and she smiled and took Ron's hand in hers

Ron leaned forward and gently kissed the tip of Kim's nose... "I've never had you down as a quitter KP... in fact, I remember once lambasting you about using quitter talk..." Kim smiled softly in remembrance "we need to go on a mission KP... let's go" and he stood up and picked her up like a groom would his bride. She let out a small chuckle... "Ron... where are we going?"

"We gonna make up for lost time... in more ways than one" said Ron... "operation relationship revitalise!" he shouted, and raised his right arm in a look of triumph, before realising he was about to drop Kim and put his arm back under her legs again, and with a mischievous grin to her and a look of confusion back from Kim, they headed towards his scooter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Operation- Relationship Revitalise!

_Stage 1: cheer squad reunion_

Ron breezed across town on his scooter, a new sense of energy and meaningful focus had given him a renewed feeling of Ron-ness. Clutching tightly to his waist was the love of his life who only hours ago, he thought he had pushed away and lost forever. Even in front of her and with the wind cutting through them in shards, Ron could still detect two sensations that he had been longing for for weeks, but had been blind to his true needs: the uplifting and mind blowing scent that was unmistakeably Kim's, and the warm, soothing sensation of Kim's breath on his neck. If only he weren't riding, he would fall asleep right there in perfect comfort... in fact his eyes did close on occasion but he was often re woken by the sounds of truck horns or the feeling of Kim's breaths getting shorter and more erratic on his neck as they hurtled towards dangers, he always reacted in time though. The two eventually pulled up, once again, outside the Middleton High School main gate. Kim looked around, there was hardly anyone around the grounds, she looked down at her watch, it was half past three, of course there was nobody around, school had ended for the day. Ron stepped off the scooter and put his hand out to help Kim off... he always did this, it was never needed but Kim always thought it was sweet anyway... it was little things like that which they had both missed so much. "so... err what are we doing here?" Kim asked. "This, Kimbo, is stage one of OPERATION RELATIONSHIP REVITALISE!" And he again lifted his left fist as if it was some form of battle cry. Kim stifled a giggle before draping herself lazily over Ron's shoulders. "so... what exactly is stage one? You gonna get us both busted for skipping school today?" Kim asked as Ron felt ice shoot through him... he had skipped school, all for some stupid boxing fantasy... that he never even wanted. "well... no, although I never considered that may happen as soon as we get in there. But no, you'll soon see." And he led her inside.

They made their way through the empty corridors, until they reached the large wooden double doors of the school gymnasium, streaming through the gaps in the doors was the sound of the cheer squad's theme music... "bad ap ba bad aaa... damn I love that tune" Ron smiled excitedly as he grabbed Kim's waist and pulled her close. "Ron... what are you d... Oh no, Ron, no I can't just rejoin, it isn't fair on the others and I've missed so much of th..." Ron cut her off by planting a top lip tugging kiss on her flustered mouth. "Like I said... you're no quitter... and it was hardly your fault that you had to leave. But now you're back! Understanding the routines will hardly be tough KP... you choreographed them... trust me?" Kim stared into his eyes, full of car, honesty and pride. "I trust you..." she said softly. "Good... wait here for a minute and I'll whistle to you when you can come in." And with a big prolonged Kiss on the roots of her soft auburn hair, Ron slipped through the doors.

The cheer squad, now led by Bonnie, was just completing the first part of their routine, it was identical to how it had always been but to Ron, and he assumed to everyone else who ever watched, it didn't look right without Kim at the forefront. Ron playfully danced and jigged his way down the stairs that ran alongside the layered bleachers to the girls below... as was to be expected, Bonnie was the first to eyeball him "TIME OUT GIRLS... loser in the house!" all the girls looked over at Ron who was dancing his way toward them, the others couldn't help but think he looked so funny and cute that they chuckled and gave the odd "aaawh" as he made his way toward them, but unfortunately, it was a stoney faced brown haired scowl that met him. "What do you want Stoppable? If you're looking for your 'baaaaabe...'" and she mockingly clasped her hands over her chest, "... she's not here... she's ditched us, weeks before the nationals... the total bit..." Ron stepped in, "ah ah ah... don't go getting personal Bon-Bon... I thought you would be pleased, you look to be filling the role very well..." he said with a goofy grin on his face. "Oh... well yes, the role of captain HAD to be me... I should have been picked from the sta..." she began before Ron interrupted "Oh no... sorry Bon, I didn't mean that role... I meant the role of total Bitch!" a chorus of giggling from the other girls rang out before a glare from Bonnie threw a blanked of silence over them all. "I know she isn't here. But that's why I am. You see, it's like this..." and Ron went on to explain to the whole squad about Kim's reasons for walking out, how things had gotten on top of her and how he had let her down so badly. The squad all seemed to warm to his words and nodded as he continued to his audience. "I can understand that Ron..." Tara began, "we've all been under pressure before. It's a shame that she left though, our chances of winning are so slim without her" She stopped as she heard Bonnie growl behind her, "well it's true Bonnie, the close relied on her aerial flip, and none of us can pull that off" Bonnie had a look of deflation on her face, she knew Tara was right. "Well... How about we shorten the odds of you taking that title?" Ron said and his words were greeted by 12 glowing eyes lighting up... the other two in Bonnie's head just stayed flat and glaring. "Really... you mean..." the girls asked as Ron brought his fingers to his lips and let out a prolonged whistle... slowly the double doors opened, and gingerly, in stepped Kim. "Kimmmm!" and 12 legs flew up the steps towards her and Kim was enwrapped in a cluster of hugs, laughter and screams of delight. The other pair of legs, stood on the spot, the left foot tapping in frustration linked to a torso covered with folded arms of discontent and on top sat a pretty head with a scowl of defeat. Ron glanced from the cluster of girls surrounding his lover back to the sole protester stood alone. He met her eyes and gave her one of his best left eyed winks that he had practiced so hard at. She let out a growl, and with a sense of satisfaction and success, Ron headed up to Row 4, below the Mad dog poster and sat there ready to watch what he had missed so badly.

Ron sat and watched as Kim performed effortlessly, such confidence and grace, she looked so comfortable and focussed... so content. He felt a sense of pride as he saw the way the colour had returned to Kim's cheeks, the way her smile had returned, the way she instantly looked back towards her old self, with no warm up, not even a proper uniform, she was the most perfectly accomplished performer there and the routine was looking incredibly polished. His sense of pride was overshadowing his sense of guilt and remorse he felt for sending her into her shell and making her feel so insecure and depressed, at least he had been able to save her from it 'I love you so much KP... go get 'em...'. He watched on as Kim continued, he couldn't help but smile at being the lucky guy who was dating that auburn haired work of art. He looked down between his feet to see his emblem that he had scratched in the footwell... 'K4R4LIFE'. His thoughts were then rudely interrupted by the obnoxious "beeep beeep, beeep beeep" of his cell phone. He pulled it out from his pant pocket and glanced at the display, "New message received... Taylor... Read Now?" he let out a long disgruntled sigh and pressed accept with his thumb, "Dude where the hell r u? u shud b here training... I gave u the keys, y is it still under the mat where I left it? Get here ASAP!" Ron recalled how he had relocked the door and stuffed it back where he had found it before making his quick escape. He nodded as he looked down, then glanced up to see Kim looking so happy, and then back down at the screen... 'it's over, it ends today T, time for stage 2' he began to type a message back, "Just regaining my focus. B there in 30. Ron"

Practice was just coming to a close. As Kim said a grateful goodbye to the squad and agreed to meet up with them the same time on Monday, she motioned towards Ron to come down and join her. He clambered down towards her and just as his feet reached the floor she took him into her arms in a fierce embrace. "Oh Ron... thank you so much! What did you say to them to get them to take me back?" Ron kissed her head lightly, "I didn't tell them anything they didn't already know KP, I explained your reasons for leaving, and the part I played in that, but they already knew that they needed you... they couldn't win it without you... but judging by that performance, Middleton are gonna be untouchable." Kim held him tight and kissed his cheek as she stroked the back of his hair. "come on then you... time for stage 2..." Kim looked at him with hunched eyebrows... "stage 2? Stage 2 of what?" Ron gave her a fake look of shock... "You mean you've forgotten already... stage 2 of OPERATION RELATIONSHIP REVITALISE!" And he held his left arm aloft again. "you mean it isn't revitalised enough?" Kim asked as she hugged him once again, "not quite KP... next stop, RingKing..." Kim's heart sank... "Oh... I err, didn't think you were going to continue with the whole boxing thing... I guess you're dropping me home on your way?" Ron put each hand on Kim's cheeks, and pulled his nose close to touch hers. "Oh no, you're coming with me, that place has kept us apart too long... come on!" and he reached down, grabbed Kim's hand and they ran out the doors laughing together...

_Stage 2: the final bell_

Ron entered the academy with Kim in tow, the two were greeted by the familiar face of the receptionist... well, she was familiar to Ron. "Hey Mr. Stoppable and... oh... erm I'm sorry miss... females can't go through there." Kim stopped sheepishly but Ron simply leant back and glared at the receptionist... "it's cool... she's no regular female... oh and I've often wondered... if this is a male only joint, why exactly are you here? I'm sure you have more to offer than just being some male eye candy... you should follow your heart..." he glanced back at Kim who was smiling brightly... "it's very worthwhile" and with one of his best left eyed winks, he headed up the stairs pulling Kim along behind him as the receptionist sat silent and blushing. Ron entered the training Room, the room was busy with guys training and working out, your average girl would have probably felt pretty intimidated but Kim just strode on through the packs, ignoring the occasional wolf whistle and growl made from the members. She was holding Ron's hand, and when they were both together, they could face anything.

Ron headed towards his own personal training space where a flustered looking Taylor and his father were pacing... "Ron! Dude where have you been... and ooooooh nooo, she cannot come in here dude, no, sorry Kim, no" Taylor said without even a hello. Ron slowly placed his left arm around Kim's shoulders and pulled her in closer. "it's ok T... we're not staying long anyway... Just wanted to come and tell you... I quit." The room seemed to fall silent, Kim could feel Ron tense up around her, she placed a comforting hand on his backside. She hoped he was doing this for himself as well as her. Taylor and his father's faces flared with anger... and then Taylor began to chuckle... "Rich Stoppable... very rich... you think you can just quit? It doesn't work like that, when you became a member here, you entered into an agreement and there is no way of backing out of it, now suit up, we got a big fight tomorrow" Ron released Kim and took a step forward toward Taylor's mocking, smiley face. "What exactly did I sign up for T? I haven't even seen a membership certificate or card, or so called contract since heading over my bens..." Taylor's father then stepped in "what you signed up for boy, is to bec..." Ron cut him off, "what it appears that I signed up for... is some sort of training camp. Somewhere where the recruits are disrespected, where their lives and all the things they care about the most are taken away from them. Where men are made to believe that all they should offer is a good body and protection through aggression and violence! A camp where the recruits are lied to... made to believe that what they are doing is for the benefit of themselves, and for the people they love... you played my emotions T to try and make me into some fighter that you could impress your father with, even increase your chances of owning this place! Well I'm nobodies pawn anymore T... I know who I am, what I am... what is important to me..." He glanced over to Kim... "...and WHO is important to me, you took away all that, you poisoned me against my girl and made me think that women were some possession that you should have fun with and then drop like a stone. I feel sorry for you Taylor... you've clearly never experienced love. But above all else T, what you did, that makes my blood boil like nothing else... you took away Bueno Nacho! I haven't even seen the building in weeks... how could you?" Kim felt a sensation of pride, admiration and humour as she watched Ron's soul come to the fore displayed to the guy who had trampled all over it for the past few weeks.

"Have you finished?" Taylor asked with a smirk... Ron said nothing, he just stared him down. "Look at how weak you sound Stoppable... what she's done to you, you don't have to put up with her anymore... maybe its time you let someone else have a go..." He stared past Ron and winked at Kim... Ron felt fire roar through his vains... "you got the bod now Stoppable... you got the skill... you could win the fight tomorrow... we could be partners and own this place! Think of all the chicks who would be in awe of us..." Ron stepped forward, and placed his nose right up against Taylor's with a look of disgust in his eyes, "You don't disrespect Kim... and you don't disrespect me anymore... we're through..." "You got the whole snarl thing down now Stoppable... come on, there's a fighter in you... let him out... hit me..." Ron felt his right arm tense, his hand curled into a solid fist as his eyes glowed with fury and hatred... but instead, he resisted his urges, his moral side returned to overpower all his aggressive thoughts, he spun on his heels, walked towards Kim, took her by the hand and moved towards the door. As the two walked away Taylor shouted, "you're weak Stoppable... always will be... you're letting down your fox!" Kim gripped Ron's hand tighter, Taylor was going too far now, how dare he speak about Ron and her like that. Ron didn't even flinch, he was comfortable and confident of his wills, truly strong. "YOU STILL OWE ME STOPPABLE!" Taylor cried out. Kim then stopped dead, she released Ron's hand, and stormed back towards Taylor... 'Oh boy... he's gonna regret that' Ron thought as he watched Kim's gorgeous butt sway towards the corner of the gym where Taylor stood. "aaaw gee, finally decided you wanna get up close to a real man huh darlin'?" Taylor said between chomps on his gum. "No... he's over there... but I thought I should Kim and give you what you're owed... see Ron is a real man, who doesn't need to deal with things with his fists like you seem to. Unfortunately for you... I'm not a man either..." smack and she swung a huge right hook into Taylor's jaw knocking him down on his back clutching his face. Ron slid up alongside Kim... "damn Taylor, guess you were right after all... girls do grind you down." And with a chuckle, he put his arm around Kim and they walked out of the room while its occupants just stood watching, some smiling, and some in open-mouthed shock.

Ron and Kim made their way outside, they both turned to face each other. "I'm so proud of you" Kim said, "you did so well to hold it together in there, that's my guy" and she gave him a beaming smile and a gentle kiss on his lips. "And I'm pretty proud of you for doing what you do too... not holding it together whilst making it look as though you did" and they both chuckled lightly. "So... is there a stage 3 to operation relationship revitalise?" Kim asked. "See you not quite getting it KP, it's OPERATION RELATIONSHIP REVITALISE!" and once again, he held his left arm aloft. "You're so weird... but I love weird..." Kim cooed softly. "stage 3 involves dropping you at yours, me heading to mine, us both getting dressed up, and us going on out first proper date in weeks... deal?" Kim stood upright in front of Ron and lifted her left arm high "OPERATION RELATIONSHIP REVITALISE!" she shouted, and with a chuckle, they climbed aboard Ron's scooter and set off into the distance.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Operation complete

_Stage 3: Moonlight and Nachos_

As it used to so often, but now seemed totally new all over again, Ron's scooter tore down the street towards Kim's front door. It was now Friday evening, just coming up to 7pm. Ron had dropped Kim off a couple of hours previously, and although it had been just two hours, he felt as though she had been apart from him for a decade, he could not wait to get to her door and have a peaceful romantic evening together just the way it should be, and how it always had been prior to the past few weeks. He had behaved appallingly over the past few weeks, and although Kim had forgiven him, and his operation so far had been flawless, he wanted to make this night really special and make sure Kim knew precisely what she meant to him. He had gotten changed into some of his better smarty mart purchases, his usual cargo pants and sneakers were present, but on top he now sported a white vest which now strained under his more substantial frame, and overlaid was an open button up shirt, pure white with a few streaks of black across the front and back. His shirt was fully open along with the cuffs that draped over his wrists. He had attempted to do something with his hair but despite his and Rufus' best efforts, it simply fell back into its usual untidy state. He had decided to leave Rufus at home, little Hannah was becoming extremely attached to the little guy and Ron was happy to let her spend time with him. He lightly rapped on the door after ringing the bell. The door unlatched and out stepped a site that made Ron's mouth dry up, his eyes widen and his heart bounce up and down from his heels to the crown of his head.

There was Kim, her beautiful smiling face, with just the right amount of make up... make up that she hadn't worn in so many weeks, she looked so happy and... well, perfect. Her hair was long and flowing down past her shoulders, the lights of the hallway shimmering in it. Her hands clasped in front of her holding a small black bag by its handle. She had on an orange crew neck top with long sleeves that clung tightly to her arms and hugged her wrists gently. The neck of the top sat low and revealed a very very slight amount of cleavage which immediately caught Ron's eyes as they travelled up and down her. Kim's pretty much followed a similar path all over him, she was very pleased with the effort Ron had gone too.

They made their way over to the scooter, each said very little, a long tight hug was all that was exchanged between them. Finally as Ron passed Kim her helmet and was distracted by her deep sparkling eyes that made him drown so often Kim spoke up, "so... where exactly are we going hot stuff?" she asked. Ron snapped out of his momentary coma, handed Kim her helmet before saying with an air of mystery "You'll see... oh and don't look in the parcel space please." He smiled and aided Kim aboard his ride before starting it up, igniting the headlamp and heading off into town.

After fifteen minutes of gentle holding, sensual awakening and lots of warm breath on Ron's neck, the two arrived at their destination. They were at the park. The place they had spent so much time together, when they were children, when they were teens... when they were friends, when they were best friends... when they were lovers. Ron clambered off the scooter, and reached back to take Kim's hand and help her off as he always did. "This is it then huh?" Kim asked, "yeah... well, part of it, this is WHERE we're eating..." and he reached into the rear parcel compartment of his scooter, "And THIS, is WHAT we're eating!" and he held aloft a brown paper bag with the Bueno Nacho logo printed on the side. "Nacho's to go... I should have guessed." Then Ron slithered up behind Kim, locked his arms around her waist from behind, put his chin on her shoulder and whispered, "uh huh... I knows what I like" and planted a big kiss on Kim's cheek.

The couple sat at one of the highest points of the park, not far from the swings and next to a giant tree, a tree they used to call their own. Ron sat with his back pressed up against the tree with his knees up and his feel flat on the floor. Between his legs sat Kim, resting her head back on his chest, the tray of nacho's sitting alongside them within reach. For once it seemed Ron was distracted from his food, he sat there repeatedly kissing Kim's head and cheek over and over again, overcome with affection for his personal angel. Kim sat attempting to eat, for the first time in weeks she was enjoying eating, and it was in no small part due to the company she was with.

"Ron... Ron..." Kim could barely speak through laughter and pleasure, "Ron as much... as I... like you affection... I'm trying to eat" she managed to get out as she was constantly having the shape of her mouth compromised by Ron's repeated pecks on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I've just missed this so much... being intimate and close..." he slowly stroked Kim's hair before planting one more prolonged kiss on the crown of her head.

"I've missed it too baby" and she reached up behind Ron's head and played with his hair, "but there are certain other things I've missed... such as these cheese covered delights alongside us... I guessed you would have too huh?" "Ron?... Ron?..."

Ron couldn't answer as his mouth was full and his hands continued to shovel more and more triangular snacks into his mouth as cheese was being spread all around his mouth... "mmm... yeah... umph, crunch... you bet... mmmph Kim..." was all he could get out.

Kim laughed "tut... I did wondered how long it would take before the nacho's would be granted more attention than me"

"mmmmph... oomph chomp... is that so?... mmmmph" and Ron leaned forward and gave Kim a big wet cheese and nacho filled kiss on her cheek.

"EEEEEW RONNNNN!" she shouted as she frantically wiped her cheek with the sleeve of her top as the two of them giggled together.

After all the nacho's were eaten, predominantly by Ron, the two sat snuggled up against the tree trunk and stared longingly up at the clear nights sky. Ron had his newly strengthened arms tightly around Kim's front as his chin sat on her left shoulder. The rhythmic beating of their hearts was all that disturbed the tranquil calm. Ron gently brushed his cheek against hers and without removing her gaze from the sky, Kim brought her hand up to rest on Ron's forearm and she gently stroked it.

Ron finally spoke, "I remember when we sat here that one time and you were upset because you had lost pandaroo... and you had searched everywhere for him... you were so upset... do you remember?"

"I was only ten Ron... I was allowed to be upset over it..."

"Oh yeah, I know that KP, I was so happy when I was able to cheer you up by remembering he was in my room" and he let out a soft chuckle before kissing her head again.

"Yeah... my hero... once again..." Kim said as she laughed, Ron just blushed. "we've spent so much time here together in the past... never once getting tired of each other's company... being together has always been so important for us..." Kim continued, before there was an awkward silence between the two as guilt engulfed Ron.

Kim then looked up at the stars and groaned, "we're gonna be so busted on Monday for skipping school today y'know baby"

Ron sighed, "yeah... I guess so... It's ok for me, I doubt anyone noticed but it's not so easy for you Miss Popular. No-one notices when I'm missing..."

"I noticed Ron... I notice whenever you're missing... it's like a part of me is missing too."

Ron felt his heart start to crack again riddle with remorse, "I know KP... I'm so sorry about the past few weeks, I promised I'll never leave you in the dark light that again."

Kim smiled softly, "I know you won't. Just... Just don't ever change Ron. You're an amazing guy, and I love you with all my heart, I never want anyone else, if people don't like us being together or don't approve, so be it, it could be just me and you for all I care, me and you against the world like I said... we always seem to conquer those odds" and she moved her lips down and kissed the back of Ron's hand"

"I know KP... I always knew that... it was just hearing words from someone who I saw as superior just changed my views completely, made me think I wasn't providing you with what you wanted and needed... but it won't happen again."

"no-one is superior to you Ron... no-one." She continued, "what I need and want Ron is the happy, goofy, wonderful guy who always looks out for me, picks me up when I'm down..." she wriggled in his grasp and looked up at him, "... the guy who speaks to me when I'm asleep" and she smiled accusingly at him.

Ron flushed bright red, "I don't do that..."

"I still have ears Ron... even when I'm asleep..." she heard Ron groan... "you're so adorable when you do that, you always make me feel so loved and protected, you are all I need Ron, not some aggressive muscle man, or some ideological male example... a sweet sensitive angel... my Ron."

Ron tilted his head back gently, embarrassed pride coming over him,"Well don't worry KP, my gym visiting days are over, and my boxing career is well and truly down the pan!"

"erm... Ron... about the muscles... not that they're important, and I love you with or without them but... do you think you could keep them?" Kim asked sheepishly.

Ron's eyebrows dipped as he glared at Kim, "I thought all that wasn't important... you want me to keep them after all the trouble they've caused?"

Kim opened her eyes wide, tilted her head to the side slightly and stuck out her bottom lip "it isn't that they're important Ron... it's just... well, they're a nice bonus. Think about when you first discovered Diablo sauce on a naco... you love naco's anyway with or without, but after you experienced it, you wanted it everytime... do you understand Wonnie?" and she gave her strongest puppy dog pout face that she could, "pweeeease keep them, you don't have to train so often though, obviously"

Ron stared at her before breaking out into a chuckle, "sure... I get it, you're speaking my language with all that naco talk... I better find a unisex gym then, somewhere we can go together... then I can be inspired by the real thing rather than just your picture."

Kim came out of PDP mode and held a look of awe and affection, "you had a picture of me at the academy?"

"yeah... on the wall, I used to look at it whenever I felt tired and weary, it used to pick me up. You inspire me just as much as you claim I do you KP."

Kim pulled Ron closer into a huge hug. "Oh Ron, I love you so much!"

"I love you too KP" Ron replied before they shared a short kiss.

"we could just set up our own gym in my garage... maybe with a treadmill for me and some weights for you... we could get a punch bag for you too if you'd like..." and she offered him a sarcastic look.

Ron curled up his nose, "I don't think so KP, this whole experience over the past few weeks, and spending time with you has helped to teach me one thing..."

"and what's that?" asked Kim as she brought her lips up closer to his

Ron looked into her eyes and put his palm on her cheek, "that I'm a lover... not a fighter" and he moved his lips in closer putting his lips to Kim's and giving her a long loving passionate kiss as they both lowered themselves to lay on the cool soft grass.

**The End**

Don't think I'm gonna leave you hangin'! The middleton cheer squad did indeed go on to win the cheer finals with Kim winning a special award for captain of the year which she kindly passed over to Bonnie who had filled in for her so well during her absence.

The fight to determine the future of RingKing academy never actually happened, Taylor and his father realised that having one academy was better than risking owning two and ending up without one at all. So the academy stayed open... that was until they went bankrupt just two months later due to a wave of membership cancellations, including Ron's.

For Christmas that year, Ron got some dumbbells, and Kim got a treadmill that they had asked for and they were able to each train together, making them more effective on missions.

Hope you enjoyed the story, Ron eventually discovered that in a relationship, only the two parties count, and when you're both happy, the opinions of others or their judgements upon you really don't matter at all. It certainly wasn't broken, and he should never have tried to fix it... although Kim was pretty pleased with his efforts... his physical changes at least... his mental ones weren't quite so appropriate! Thanks for reading. Yardo87.


End file.
